


The Miraculous Tales of Chatreuse and Ladybug

by MusiciansMaid



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Canon-Typical Violence, Chat!Luka AU, F/F, F/M, Kwami Swap, Mariharem, Mild Language, Rena Rouge, Slow Burn, You Beta Believe No Beta, canon? We don’t know her, lukanette endgame, will add tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23041399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusiciansMaid/pseuds/MusiciansMaid
Summary: What if Adrien never received the Cat Miraculous?What if someone else was deemed worthy?And what if all this happened just a few years later so literal children weren’t fighting a middle-aged man?
Relationships: Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 47
Kudos: 209





	1. Origins

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> So this is my first ever fic since before AO3 even existed!  
> So for context everyone in Marinette’s class is 16 and Luka is 18 Luka is a freshman in college and Marinette is a Junior.  
> (I also don’t know how schooling works in France so excuse my ignorance as I use American terms)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Edit~   
> Hopefully it should be easier to read now!

“Many centuries ago, magic jewels bestowing extraordinary powers were created. These were the Miraculous. Throughout history, heroes have used these jewels for the good of the human race. Two of these Miraculous are more powerful than the others: the earrings of the Ladybug, which provides the power of creation; and the ring of the Black Cat, which provides the power of destruction. According to legend, whoever controls both of these jewels at the same time will achieve absolute power.” And absolute power, Gabriel desperately wanted.

“Nooroo! Dark Wings Fall!” The transformation was swift, covering Gabriel Agreste head to toe in purple and silver, a cane materializing in his hand. “Now, to lure out the Cat and Ladybug.”  
_______________________________________

Wayzz shot up, rushing to Master Fu. “Master! I have sensed the Moth Miraculous! However there was an evil aura with it.” The turtle kwami shifted anxiously, worried for his friend. Fu paced across his living room, rubbing his chin in thought.

“If someone has recovered the Moth, we must act quickly. Wayzz, shell-ack!” His back cracked as he tried to transform, earning himself a blush across his cheeks.

“Master, you just be careful!” Fu only chuckled, rubbing his back.

“I am still young Wayzz, I am only 184 years old. However you are correct, I cannot do this alone. It is time to find our Ladybug and Black Cat.” He opened his gramophone, grabbed the two Miraculouses and his cane, and set off: hoping to find the right holders.  
_______________________________________

Luka was heading off to class, guitar case slung over his shoulder. It was his first day of university and he was looking forward to focusing on his music studies. The teal-tipped musician was whistling a happy tune when he heard a clatter from behind him. Whipping around, he saw an elderly man on the floor, his cane thrown out and people just passing by like it was nothing. He shook his head and adjusted his case, grabbing the cane from the ground and helping the man up. “Are you hurt anywhere, sir? I can help you walk home if you’d like.”

The gentleman’s eyes crinkled as he smiled, patting the boy’s hand gently. “I should be alright young man. I only ask for your name so I may thank you properly.” Luka smiles gently.

“Luka, sir.”

“Well Luka, thank you very much. Hurry along now, you don’t want to be late for class.” Fu took his cane and started to hobble off, Luka staying to make sure he at least made it to the street corner safely before turning and booking it towards class.

Fu sensed the boy was gone and smiled, slinging the cane over his shoulder. _Now to find Ladybug_.  
_______________________________________

Ladybug was fairly easy to find. There was a bakery nearby, home to Marinette Dupain-Chang. Fu had hobbled across the street and she rushed out, pulling him to safety and not only risked herself to save him, but sacrificed her box of macrons. She didn’t seem too disheartened and made sure he was safe, offering him a macaron that hadn’t been squashed. She was perfect. Kind, brave, and had a creative spirit that Fu could sense from across the street. He couldn’t wait to see the Ladybug she would become.

Marinette however was a little disheartened, walking into class and confronted by Chloe. Again. She sighed and saddled up to Alya, offering up the last macaron. “Girl, what happened? I mean, I know you’re clumsy but this is a new level.” The reporter commented, breaking the cookie in half and giving it to Marinette.

“There was an old man crossing the street. He was about to be hit by a car and I couldn’t just let that happen! But me being me I fell on the box in the process.” The bluenette groaned.

“Look on the bright side Mari, at least this time you don’t have to hear Chloe complaining about how they aren’t the flavor she likes or hers was smaller than the others. Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!” She mocked, getting a stifled giggle from Marinette.

“You’re right, Alya. Plus we only have to deal with her for another year after this, then we can finally be rid of her at university.” The girls smiled, excited for their futures.

“Kiiiiiiim!” Suddenly there was a bellow from behind the girls, Ivan clutching a piece of paper and growling at Kim. Before Ms. Bustier could say anything, Marinette was out of her seat and between the two boys, hands outstretched to stop them from getting any closer.

“Guys knock it off! It’s literally the first day back!” She looked to Ivan, her face softening. “Ivan what happened?”

“Kim-Kim’s being-!” He let out a frustrated grunt.

“Pssh, not my fault Ivan is such a wuss!” Kim cackled and Marinette glared, sending shivers down his back.

"Kim, that’s not cool. You’re more mature than that I know it. Apologize.” “-m sorry.” He grumbled.

“I couldn’t hear you Kim.” Marinette crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently. 

“Okay! Geez I’m sorry man. Sometimes you just gotta buck up!” Kim three his arms out, clearly done with this exchange and plopped down in his seat. Marinette turned back to Ivan, offering a small smile and patted his shoulder.

“Don’t listen to Kim, he doesn’t know what he’s talking about.” And with that she promptly sat back in her seat at the front of the class, ignoring the face she was getting from Alya. _This is gonna be a long year_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> If you noticed any errors please let me know in the comments! (I literally write this on my phone during my lunch breaks at work)
> 
> If you have any ideas or anything you’d like to see in the story let me know too! I have a general idea of how I’d like it to go but I’m always open to suggestion!


	2. Chatreuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka finds a mysterious box, meets a new friend... or two.

Luka stumbled into his dorm, discarding his shoes by his bed and his guitar near his desk. “Not too bad for a first day.” He chuckled to himself, stretching and sitting on the edge of his tiny twin-sized bed when he noticed an odd looking box on his pillow. “What’s this?”

He checked around for any sign of whom it might belong to, only finding intricate red lines woven around the top lid. With a sigh he opened it, suddenly blinded by a green light. He shielded his eyes with a hand, almost dropping the box in the process, not noticing the black cat floating in front of his face. He heard a small yawn and jolted, not sure exactly what was happening or why. “What the hell?!”

This tiny black… cat?? started flying around his dorm, inspecting the posters, messing with his picks, strumming his guitar. “Woah hey! Come back here!” He lunged off the bed, capturing this… thing in his hands. “What. Is. Going. On.” Luka tried to stay calm, his breath a little ragged.

The cat yawned, looking almost bored, a tiny raspy voice coming from him. “Plagg. Nice to meet you. I’m a kwami. I grant powers. Yours is the power of destruction. Got it?”

“Woah, woah I didn’t sign up for powers. Is this some kind of prank? Maybe my roommates set this up. Guys! It’s not funny!” He called out, only for Plagg to squeeze out of his hands and place his flippers on his lips.

“No one can know I exist. No one can know of your power. Put the ring on and I’ll explain everything.”

Luka blinked… a few times. The ring looked too small for him but once he started to slide it on his right ring finger it shifted, becoming a plain silver band that matched his other rings he’d occasionally wear. “Cool. So…. what now?”

Plagg stretched and yawned again. “Like I said you have the power of destruction. You have a special power called Cataclysm. In order to use it you just say Cataclysm. Easy. But you only get one and after five minutes you’ll transform back to a civilian.”

Luka hummed, trying to wrap his head around everything. “Wait you said transform back? How do I transform in the first place?” “Oh yeah. Claws Out. Say that and you’ll transform.” He put a finger to his chin. “Okay so I understand all that but… why? Why do I need these powers in the first place?”

As if to answer his question for him, there was a crash and sirens in the distance. Luka scrambled and turned the news on his phone, eyes widening as he saw a large… boulder man? “Plagg, care to explain?”

The Kwami shrugged. “Probably the moth holders doing. Whoever wields the Moth can use an Akuma to give people powers and fight for them. It got into the wrong hands, obviously, so you’re here to fight. Not alone of course. The Ladybug holder is in charge of purifying the Akuma. You help them smash whatever the Akuma is hiding in. Easy as pie.”

Luka was silent for a while, watching the news feed. Plagg started to worry that maybe this kid wasn’t cut out for the hero life when all of a sudden this scrawny, teal-tipped haired kid stood up with determination. “Stop me if I’m wrong.” Luka went over every bit of information given, Plaggs eyes widening.

All he could do was nod. “Yeah kid, that’s everything.”

“Alright then. Plagg, claws out!”

Plagg got sucked into Luka’s ring, a black mask appeared across his face, eyes turning green with cat-like pupils. He ran his hands through his hair, the part shifting to flop over his face, teal tips turning bright neon green and two black cat ears lined with that same green attached themselves. His arms shot out, body becoming covered in a skin-tight leather suit with green accents; stitching, claws, and wraps around his legs. A gold bell attached to his collar with a green chord. Finally, a black belt with green rivets wrapped around his waist and acted like a tail. Luka stopped in front of the mirror, looking himself over. “Woah…” He looked like a completely different person. “Alright… Let’s do this.”  
_______________________________________________

He extended the baton, using it to propel himself up onto a roof to scan the area, trying to spot this Akuma the news is calling Stoneheart when all of a sudden a red blur came flying at him… screaming? He found himself tangled in a black cord with a girl in a red suit with black spots. _Must be the Ladybug holder ,_ he mused.

“Ah! I’m so sorry! I’m ma-ma… clumsy… madly clumsy.” Her cheeks were as red as her mask and he chuckled to himself.

“Don’t worry about it little lady.” He took a deep bow, smirking mischievously as she flailed.

“Li-little lady?!”

“Sorry was that offensive? I didn’t mean anything by it, truly.” His smile faltered but her blush only increased.

“N-no you’re fine-I mean! It’s fine! No worries y’know?” She scratched the back of her neck. “Um so, shall we?”

He nodded, picking up his baton that had been scattered across the roof, “Come on spots, he went this way. The name’s Chatreuse by the way.” and leapt off with a wink, leading her to where Stoneheart was last spotted. “I noticed he grows whenever he takes damage so we’ll have to find a way to restrain him and not hurt him. Any ideas?”

The heroine seemed hesitant, awkwardly trying to keep up with her yo-yo. “Well I could try to use my yo-yo but I need it for my special power. It can summon something that will be useful in our battle.”

“Mine destroys whatever I touch apparently.”

She looked to Chat, her head tilted to the side; inquisitive. “Apparently?”

He couldn’t help but laugh a little. “It’s my first day as well. Looks like we’ll be getting on the job experience. Speaking of which.” He stopped and threw an arm out to stop the girls momentum, coming to a futbol stadium where Stoneheart went chasing after a kid.

 **“Kiiiiiiiiiiim!”** The ground shook a little with each step. Extending the baton, Chat tripped up the akuma, letting the boy escape but it made Stoneheart grow larger; not to mention he was now alerted of their presence.

“Okay. I’ll keep him distracted, we need to find where the akuma is hiding.” He bounded off, using his feline agility to easily dodge attacks coming his way, the baton quickly becoming like an extension of his arm.

“His right hand! He never opens it!” Spots called out from her vantage point.

“What do you think, should I Cataclysm it?” As he said those words, his right hand started bubbling with black energy. “Ah shit.” Chat grumbled, waiting for the heroine.

“Um… no! His whole body is stone, it might hurt him!” As Chat went to refute, he was caught up in Stonehearts left hand, Chat’s cataclysm still bubbling as he tried his best to not touch the akuma. “Okay, I could use some help then!”

“Lucky Charm! What the-” It was….. A bodysuit?? How was that going to help them?! She glanced around and seemed to form a plan in her mind, grabbing a hose and glancing over to a girl hiding in the corner? When did she get there?

“Hey Stoney! Catch!” She jumped right at him, his right hand opening and dropping a purple ball, catching Spots instead. “You there! The hose!” The tan girl hurried and turned the hose on, filling the bodysuit and forcing Stoneheart to open his hand, Bug Girl dropping to the floor and stomping on the ball, a purple butterfly coming out.

“Hey don’t forget to do the thing!” He called out. Plagg had made it seem really important.

Something clicked with the girl then and she swung out the yo-yo, catching the butterfly. “Time to de-evilize!” The once purple, sickly looking butterfly emerged pure white and flapped away into the distance. His hand still bubbling he looked at the goalie net nearby, poking it with a finger. It turned to dust. “Cool.” Chat grinned as a swarm of ladybugs fluttered around, fixing the net like nothing ever happened.

“Bug Girl! Can I ask a few questions?!” The tan girl came running up, phone extended.

There was a beeping coming from his ring, the paw print fading. “I think that’s my queue.”

A similar beeping came from Spots. “Mine too. I'm sorry, we can’t answer any questions today.”

“But what can we call you?” Her pose changed, confidence radiating from her. “Ladybug. Call me Ladybug.” And she flew off, leaving the reporter and himself on the ground.

He smiled to himself, extending his baton out. _Alright Ladybug, looking forward to working with you from here on out._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters back to back!
> 
> I'll try my best to keep a steady update!


	3. Ladybug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette discovers a strange box and makes a new friend... or two.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng never thought of herself as extraordinary. She was a normal -albeit majorly clumsy- girl with a regular life. She loved fashion and her friends and would always try her best to stand her ground as her Maman always taught her. So of course when a spat broke out between two of her friends and classmates, Kim and Ivan, she didn’t think twice about getting between them. Turns out Ivan liked Mylène and didn’t know how to tell her and Kim (being the troublemaker he is) wouldn’t stop pestering Ivan to just “buck up and do it man!”. 

The bluenette couldn’t help but roll her eyes as she sat back in her seat, hoping the situation was resolved right then and there. Oh how wrong she was. Their bickering got worse with each class and she was the only one except Alya that would step between them. They both tried to live up to their motto ever since they first met: “The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing.” And they did so all day until the last bell rang out, the two girls separating to walk home. 

Marinette considered it a success that she only tripped up the stairs once while heading to her room, placing her bag on the ground and turning on her computer, a collage of her and her classmates set as her background. She almost didn’t notice the ornate box right next to her elbow. “What’s this?”

She examined the box. It looked Chinese in origin. Maybe her mom had misplaced it? No it would have been somewhere in the kitchen. _Maman always leaves stuff in the kitchen._ Marinette smiled to herself, opening the lid and instantly blinded by the pink light. 

“Ah!” She flailed and dropped the box onto her desk, covering her face and in the process falling backwards out of her chair. “Ow-ow-ow ooww…” she rubbed her back, looking up at the box and jumping again. “It’s a mouse! Bug-thing! Mouse Bug! Help!!” 

The tiny red… bug-mouse moves closer, floating in the air. “It’s okay! I’m a friend!”

Marinette pinched herself, thinking she must be dreaming. “Ow!” _Oh no, it’s not a dream!_ “It talks! Help! A TALKING BUG MOUSE!” Thinking quick she grabbed a glass and covered the thing until she could get her parents.

“Okay, if this makes you feel better.” The tiny voice was muffled by the glass. It was kind of cute now that the bluenette looked closer. 

Marinette took a breath, calming her racing heart. “What are you? How can you talk? What’s going on??” 

The bug-mouse laughed and it reminded Marinette of tinkling bells. “Well my name is Tikki. I’m a kwami! I can grant you the powers of creation through your Miraculous: The earrings of the Ladybug! When you’re wearing the earrings and say ‘Spots On’ you’ll transform into a superhero of sorts!”

Marinette couldn’t believe what she was hearing, it was information overload. _Lucky Charm? Akuma? Purification? Why a ladybug? Why me? Alya! She would be a good fit! She loves superheroes! But… then I would know her identity and the identity HAS to be a secret so then I’d be putting her AND myself and maybe all of Paris in jeopardy and then I’ll never find true love and get married and have two kids and a pet hampster-_ She blinked a few times and took a breath, removing herself from her spiraling thoughts. “I don’t know Tikki, it’s all going so fast. Why me? Why now?” Almost as if to answer her question, the computer monitor flashed with Breaking News. 

There was a large… stone person on the screen, tearing through the street. **“Kiiiiiiiiiiim!”** The police tried to fire tasers as him, only for Stoneheart, as the news channel is calling him,to grow in size. 

The bluenette gasped. “It’s Ivan! What happened to him?!”

Tikki flew in front of her face. “It’s the Moth holder. They have the power to give others power and fight for them. Since it’s in the wrong persons hands, their powers are being used for evil! They need you Marinette!”

Said girl puffed out her chest, nodding. “Alright. Tikki! Spots On!”

Tikki flew into her earring and Marinette brought her hands down, a red mask with black spots appearing across her face, her hair turning jet-black, still in her pigtails but had gotten a little longer, red ribbons extending out from where they were tied, eyes changing to a steel gray. She threw her arms out and was covered head to toe in a red jumpsuit with black spots, a plain black collar wrapping around her neck and a cord with a yo-yo attached to her hip. 

She looked at herself in the mirror, turning and examining the outfit. “Seems kinda plain. Tikki? Oh right, I’m transformed. Okay Marinette… you can do this!” She climbed up to her balcony and detached the yo-yo. “..... How do I do this?” She threw out the yo-yo experimentally, feeling it catch onto something. She tugged again and- _shit!_ She was flying through the air. “Oh god-oh no-oh god!” 

_______________________________________

She tried to stay steady and get a grip on flinging herself through the air but it was pretty difficult. Something black caught her eye and she turned, noticing a guy in a black suit. _Oh that must be the cat holder! Okay Marinette, just turn. Super easy! Totally easy! Just like…. turning on your bike in mid-air! Nope! Not easy!_ “Aaaahhhh!!!!”

She closed her eyes thinking she would crash onto the wall, bracing for impact. Instead she landed on something kind of soft? And firm?

“Oof….”

She opened her eyes and a squeak came from her lips. _Oh no! I landed on my partner!_ He had a nice chiseled face, his mask covering a good portion, green cat eyes blinking. His hair was dark black like hers now, only his ends were a bright neon green, the side part making his hair cover some of his face. There were green accents all over and she couldn’t help but be a little jealous at the design. Her face was getting warm as they locked eyes. _Oh no! He’s hot!_

“I’m sorry! I’m ma- _(NO )_ ma- _(_ _DON'T SAY YOUR NAME)_ clumsy… madly clumsy.” _Nice recovery!_ She scrambled off him and he chuckled, bowing deeply. 

“Don’t worry about it little lady.” 

Her face got warmer. “Li-little lady?!” She didn’t know why that made her blush. It shouldn’t have. She’s a strong independent woman damnit! Not some young damsel!

The cat flinched, instantly looking like he regretted everything he said. “Sorry, was that offensive?” _A little but also no._ “I didn’t mean anything by it, truly.” And then the worst thing happened, he frowned, even just a little. 

_FIX THIS!_ “Ah! N-no you’re fine-“ _don’t hit on him!_ “I mean! It’s fine! No worries, y’know?” They brought back his smile. She never wanted to see him not smile. “Um so, shall we?”

He nodded and grabbed his… stick… _it’s a baton get your head out of the gutter_.

“Come on Spots, he went this way. The name’s Chatreuse by the way.” And then he winked and her heart skipped a beat.

She had a hard time keeping up, he moved so fluidly through the air. _He must be a pro. Ugh!_ He was giving her the run-down on what he had noticed before she landed on him. He had asked if she had any opinions on how to beat Stoneheart. _Probably just giving me a chance to seek important._

“Well I could try to use my yo-yo but i need it for my special power. It can summon something useful for the battle.”

“Mine destroys everything I touch apparently.”

_Wait_ . Her head tilted to the side. “Apparently?” _The way he holds himself you’d think he was a pro at this._

He chuckled again and oh god it sounded so nice. “It’s my first day as well. Looks like we’ll be getting on the job experience. Speaking of which.” She flew right into his arm, almost teetering off the edge of the stadium roof. Below her she saw Stoneheart chasing-

**“Kiiiiiiim!”** Wait, that was Ivan! Suddenly Chatreuse tripped him, letting Kim escape but it made Ivan-Stoneheart grow larger. And he was looking right at them. 

“Okay,” Chat looked like he was ready to pounce, “I’ll keep him distracted, we need to find where the Akuma is hiding.” Chat leapt, leaving Marinette to analyze the scene. She tried to think back to the school day, hoping to find any clues as to what object could house the Akuma.

“Wait a minute.” Kim had written a note and gave it to Ivan in class. Ivan had balled it up in frustration. Stoneheart had one hand balled up, only attacking with the open one. “His right hand! He never opens it!” _It has to be there!_

“What do you think? Should I Cataclysm it?” After he said that, his hand was bubbling with black energy. “Ah shit.” 

Her eyes went wide, looking at Ivan. She didn’t want her friend to get hurt, what if the Cataclysm killed Ivan?! “Um… no! His whole body is stone, it might hurt him!” And that distracted Chat enough to get caught in Stonehearts hand. She covered her eyes thinking for sure someone got Cataclysmed but Chat’s call snapped her out of it.

“Okay… Lucky Charm!” Her yo-yo flew up into the air and a… bodysuit? came fluttering down into her hands. _What the-_ As she looked around, certain things lit up in red and black, giving her clues. The bodysuit, a hose, Stoneheart, Alya, _wait Alya?!_ She’ll hand to reprimand her later. 

“Hey Stoney! Catch!” She has attached the hose to the inside of the suit and jumped, Stoneheart dropping a purple ball to catch her. She turned to Alya, almost calling out her name on accident. “You there! The hose!” The bodysuit filled with water and forced Stoneheart to drop her, letting her crush the paper ball; a purple butterfly fluttering in the wind. 

She didn’t realize she was staring until Chat’s voice rang out. “Hey don’t forget to do the thing!” As he… destroyed the soccer net…. nice. She swung around her yo-yo, the face of it glowing pink. “Time to de-evilize!” She swung out and caught the butterfly mid-air, the yo-yo closing it in. 

She brought it back to her and tapped the top, opening it back up and revealing a pure white butterfly. She took the bodysuit and tossed it up I to the air, watching it scatter into millions of tiny butterflies, rushing around and fixing everything that was broken, _even the net Chat just destroyed_ , she thought to herself with a smile. 

Suddenly Alya was in her face with a phone. “Bug Girl! Can I ask a few questions?!” A beeping noise pulled her attention to Chat. 

“I think that’s my queue.”

Her earrings started beeping as well. “Mine too. I’m sorry, we can’t answer any questions today.”

Alya pouted. “But, what can we call you?” Alya had a point. Chat had already came up with a superhero name and Bug Girl didn’t exactly roll off the tongue. 

She shifted into a more confident stance, feet spread, hands on her hips. “Ladybug. Call me Ladybug.” It was simple and to the point. Nothing convoluted or confusing. She was happy with that. The threw out her yo-yo and flew off, taking a quick route back home but waiting until she was in an alleyway to detransform. 

Tikki popped out and floated into her hands, looking a little tired. The Kwami yawned and snuggled into her hand. “You did a good job Marinette!” 

The girl smiled to herself, making her way back to the bakery. _I can do this. Look out world, here comes Ladybug and Chatreuse._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should be the last of the origins! I wanted to give Luka and Marinette their own chapter so I apologize for having a lot of the same stuff in each!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


	4. Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien runs away from home and meets a girl named Marinette

This is it. Today is the day Adrien has been waiting for. The day his father would relent and let him go to public school. They had agreed after his 16th birthday that he would be enrolled but then his mother fell ill and passed away, causing his father to reel the leash in tight.

Not anymore. 

He checked his reflection in the mirror, his white t-shirt tucked into his jeans, a plain black belt around his waist and his signature orange shoes. He put his bag down for a moment and rolled up the sleeves, thinking it looked a bit more… him. Less like the image his father had been grooming since his birth. 

The blond tore down the stairs, right past Nathalie. “Adrien! Where are you going?!”

He growled and turned to face his father's secretary. “Father promised! I’m sixteen now, I’m going to school!” He continued down the stairs, stopping at the end, gripping the bag tight. “I’m going Nathalie, he can’t keep me here like… like-!” He groaned and turned on his heel, running out the door.

“Adrien!”

But it was too late, he rounded the corner and into Chloè’s car that sat there waiting for him. 

“I’m so glad you could make it Adrikens!” His best (and only) friend squealed, latching onto his arm. Her bright yellow jacket catching the sun and blinding him momentarily. 

“Thanks for the pick-up Chlo. I’m so excited for class!” He was practically bouncing in their seat as they pulled away. 

_______________________________________

The school was massive. Almost as massive as his house. “Woah!” He heard Chloè scoff as Sabrina rushed up and took her bag. 

“You’re so silly Adrikens. School really isn’t that big of a deal. What I wouldn’t give to be homeschooled like you.” She examined her nails closely as they ascended the steps. 

“It’s not fun learning all alone though Chlo. I wanna make friends!”

Her hyena-like laughter surrounded him as they entered a classroom. “Your seat is in front of me, Adrien! Sorry you have to sit next to… him. Ugh.” She rolled her eyes at a tan boy in a red cap, his bulky headphones blocking out Chloe’s words.

“Be nice Chlo.” He sat down, looking at his seat mate and striking his best smile. “Hi, I’m Adrien.”

The kid pulled his headphones off, looking Adrien up and down. “You’re Chloè’s friend, right?” He asked, monotone, like he didn’t want to even have this conversation. 

“Uh… yeah… we’ve been friends for as long as I can remember-“ The door opened and his heart stopped. He’s modeled with a lot of beautiful girls but this girl is a goddess. Her blue-black locks tied back into a loose bun, porcelain skin almost glowing in the sunlight. And those eyes. Those bright blue eyes, like sapphires shining brilliantly. She wore a simple baby pink dress that stopped at her knees with a white collar laying gracefully around her neck, a pastel yellow cardigan covering her arms like a fine silk robe. How could she make something so simplistic look runway ready? It was like she was moving in slow motion, their eyes meeting. 

He felt his face flush. He was staring, he knew he was but he couldn’t bring himself to look away. She grimaced a little and that broke him from his trance, eyes snapping to the desk in front of him, hand rubbing the back of his neck.  _ She thinks I’m a creep! _ And she sat at the table next to him.  _ Just my luck. _ Before he could stop himself he was up, hand outstretched, shaking. “I’m um.. A-Adrien… hi.” 

Her eyes flickered from his face to his hand and back again. “Right. Chloè’s friend?” She hadn’t made the effort to shake his hand and his face fell with it. 

“Why does everyone keep saying that?” He didn’t think school would be like this. Chloè said everyone liked her. She was popular. Why did no one like him? He frowned and sat back in his seat, not seeing Marinette’s face change to pity. 

The boy with the red cap, however, clapped a hand to Adriens shoulder. “I’m Nino. Sorry about before. That’s Marinette and Alya next to her. They’re super cool, dude. No stress.”

Adrien smiled as the teacher walked in to start the day. “Thanks Nino.” 

_______________________________________

Lunch time came quickly and Adrien was honestly surprised that the Gorilla or Nathalie haven’t come to fetch him yet.  _ Maybe father finally understands. _ He sat with Chloè and Sabrina, tuning out their conversation in favor of the one behind him. 

Marinette and Alya (more so the latter) were gushing about the new superheroes that appeared last night. Chatreuse and Ladybug. They were a pretty cool team, seemed to work well together even though they’re both new to the scene.

“Okay but Chatreuse can’t do anything without Ladybug!” Alya, the tan girl with copper orange hair exclaimed enthusiastically. “She was the one to purify the butterfly, he just jumped around!”

“Sure Ladybug is great, Alya, but without Chat she wouldn’t have been able to do much on her own. If you look at your footage again you can see that Chat was distracting the villain, letting Ladybug take in all the details! All while making sure Stoneheart didn’t take any more damage and grow! They’re a great team  _ together _ so I think they’re pretty equal.” Marinette finished, obviously done with this debate. 

Someone came up to the table and everyone got real quiet. Adrien recognized him as the kid that became Stoneheart from the news. No one would meet his eye or talk to him all day. 

“Ivan! Come join us!” The bluebell voice behind him rang out, ushering Ivan to their table. Her voice got low but Adrien could still make out some of what she was saying. “... not your fault…

...don’t care… says…

...good person…

...my friend…”

He heard some sniffles behind him and snickers next to him. “Careful Sabrina, he might turn into a big scary monster again! Adrikens, you shouldn’t have to sit anywhere near him, that’s ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous! Come sit on this side with me.”

Why was Chloé being so mean? “I’m fine right here Chlo.” 

“You’re absolutely right, we should just eat somewhere safe where Stone Fart can’t get us!” She laughed loudly, Sabrina joining. 

The chair behind him ground against the floor. “Seriously Chloé?! Why do you have to be so rude? It’s not Ivan’s fault that happened to him, it’s this villain that infected him! He couldn’t control himself so stop making him feel worse! Come on Ivan.” Marinette ushered Ivan out of the cafe, muttering encouraging words as they left. 

He couldn’t help the dreamy sigh that left his lips.  _ Wow… that girl really is amazing. _

_______________________________________

The rest of the day went by without many issues. Nino would help him understand the lesson plans and they even exchanged contact info!

At the end of the last class they walked to the door together, discussing their favorite music when Marinette popped up next to him.

“Uh… Adrien, right?” She seemed… nervous? What could make this bright amazing girl ever feel nervous?

He realized he hadn’t acknowledged her and nodded dumbly. “Y-Yeah… that me.”  _ Idiot _ . “I-I mean that’s me! W-What can I do for you!”

She laughed a little and it was music to his ears, her smile blinding him. “Well… I just wanted to apologize for what happened earlier. Chloé and I… we’ll we’re not the best of friends so I thought you being one of her friends would put an even bigger target on me. But you’re not like her. So-” She smiled again and stood straight, holding her hand out. “Hi, my name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Nice to meet you!”

He took her hand gladly. “Adrien Agreste. Nice to meet you too!”

“Wait, like as in Gabriel Agreste?” Oh boy, here it comes. He had already skated through the day avoiding photos and autographs. He started to reach for his pocket to find a pen. 

“I’m a huge fan of his work! I wanna be a fashion designer too! He’s like, my biggest inspiration!” Well that was different. “I can’t believe I didn’t recognize his top model!” She laughed and it made him blush deep maroon. “Well it’ll be fun having classes with you. I’ll see you around!” 

And with that she was off, no autograph, no designs to hand to his father. Nothing. It was… unexpected… to say the least. Usually people wanted something from him the second they saw him. Not Marinette.  _ Add that to the growing list of why that girl is awesome. _

He fumbled down the stairs of the school a little, catching sight of the Gorilla. “Great…” Adrien couldn’t help the scowl, knowing his father wasn’t going to be in a good mood when he got home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reverse lovesquare anyone?
> 
> Next chapter will be late, I’m sorry! My fiancée and I are moving but as soon as we’re settled I’ll be working on the next one!
> 
> ~edit~  
> Hey all! I wanted to thank everyone for the comments! You’re really inspiring me to keep going! I honestly didn’t think anyone would want to read this!  
> With all the craziness of COVID-19 happening please stay safe out there! Wash your hands and try to limit human contact as much as possible!


	5. Lady Wifi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a month or so and Marinette is tired... so tired she misses the opportunity to help out her best friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM RISEN!!! thank you all for your patience! The move took longer than expected and we didn’t get internet until yesterday.  
> Regular updates should be coming from here on out!
> 
> ~EDIT 5/21~  
> I took out the Evilustrator because of what happens in later chapters and wanted to give it it's own time to shine in a future chapter

Marinette was… tired. She tried her best to sugar-coat it but it just wouldn’t stick. Being a superhero was tiring. Hawk Moth would Akumatize at all hours, making it exceedingly hard to make excuses for why she had to run off in the middle of class or roll herself out of bed in the middle of the night. Luckily (unluckily?) a lot of the victims were her classmates thanks to Chloè being a grade-A bitch.

Stoneheart, Dark Cupid - oh god that one was awkward… I blacked out for some of the fight and came to with Chat in my face holding me down… he won’t talk about it so I must have done something wrong... Princess Fragrance - okay that was a weird one Hawk Moth.

Add patrol nights on top of it all and you got one tired Marinette. She didn’t even realize she had missed half a day because another Akuma broke out. Alya has her back, thankfully, and brought her bag back home along with her work for the day.

“Thanks Al. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” The two girls laid on Marinette’s bed, writing away on their tablets to finish up the latest chapter of homework.

“Girl where did you disappear to? You missed like, the whole day practically!” Alya rolled her eyes and propped herself up onto her elbows to look down at Marinette down on the other side of the bed.

The bluenette blushed hard. “My uh… my stomach wasn’t feeling great and I was having really bad cramps. Next thing I knew school was over.” She laughed nervously, offering the most innocent smile she could manage.

“You know what helps my cramps? Exercise! Maybe we should start jogging together sometime!”

Oh yeah cuz I don’t get enough exercise as Ladybug. I’ve had to start wearing flowy clothes to hide my arms… “Sure Alya! Sounds fun!” She yawned, her eyelids feeling heavy. “Ugh… I think I need to call it a night.”

“Sure thing Mari.” Alya packed up her bag and started towards the trapdoor. “OH! I meant to tell you! I think I figured out who Ladybug is. I gotta get more proof though… See you tomorrow!”

And with that, Alya was out of the bedroom. Marinette would have freaked out over that statement in the past but she knows Alya. She’s probably jumping to conclusions again. She rolled her eyes fondly, Tikki appearing out from her hiding spot under the loft.

“Marinette… You don’t think Alya figured it out do you? No one can know who you are! It’ll put everyone in danger!” The little Kwami flitted around nervously and Marinette couldn’t stop the chuckle from her lips.

“Don’t worry Tikki. Alya would probably think of me last. She jumps to conclusions without thinking it through. She’s really a spitfire kind of reporter. I’m sure this will blow over by tomorrow. Now, do you as an ancient god-like being know anything about Geometry?”

Her Kwami laughed her tinkerbell-like laugh and shook her head. “Sorry Marinette, never had to learn that.” Tikki floated up into her chosens’ hair, settling down and watching over her holder late into the night as she worked on her homework.  
_______________________________________

Marinette woke up the next day with a crick in her neck, half her face red from being on the desk… Wait… Desk?! “What time is it?” She groaned, grabbing her phone, the bright light blinding her temporarily. “I’m an hour late?!” She screeched, rushing and throwing on the closest dress, her hair in a ponytail, and plain while flats and ran down the stairs. “I can’t believe I’m late!”

She burst out the door and ran to her class, stopping just outside the door, waiting for the right moment to sneak in. Surprisingly, Alya wasn’t in her seat next to her. She peeked over to Nino, eyebrow raised. “Where?”

He rolled his eyes. “Damocles’ office. Suspended”

“WHAT?!” She jumped up and slammed her hands on the table.

“Marinette! If you are going to arrive late the least you can do is enter discreetly and quietly.”

She flinched. “Ah - s-sorry!” And she quickly sat down. “So what happened?”

He adjusted his red cap. “Short story? Accused of breaking into Chloe’s locker. Or should I say… Ladybugs locker.”

“WHAT?!”

“Marinette! Principal's office! Now!”

She shrunk in on herself, gathering her things and bowing her head as she ducked out of class. She knocked a few times on the office door. “Mister Damocles?” The door swung open and Damocles was illuminated by a glowing pink… pause button? She walked around the desk, unsure of what was happening when the computer monitor turned on to… another akuma.

“I’m Lady WiFi, revealer of the truth! For our first story, your principal would like to share a little tidbit with you.” Lady WiFi, a girl in a black bodysuit with white stripes around her wrists and hands and a glowing pink WiFi symbol on her chest, power symbol around her waist, and a blain black mask over her face, leaned onto Principal Damocles and berated him with questions about Alya. When Marinette saw the phone charm hanging from the Akuma’s hand, her heart stopped.

“Alya…” She clenched her fists, Tikki flying out and gasping.

“Oh no! You’re going to have to fight your best friend!”

“No Tikki… I’m going to save my best friend. Tikki! Spots On!” She transformed and opened the office window, making her way towards Le Grand Paris. “Nino said Alya thinks Chloe is Ladybug… which I can be insulted about later… Alya wants to unmask Ladybug… which I can focus on derailing later… Gotta get to Chloe first.” She huffed, zipping along the rooftops when Chat’s baton appeared next to her.

“Afternoon, Spots.” He chuckled, his eyes glinting mischievously. “You seem bound and determined today. What’s the sitch?”

“Akuma headed towards Le Grand Paris. Lady Wifi. Unsure of her powers but it seems like she can broadcast herself and pause real life.” She sighed. “You’re never gonna guess who her target is.” She landed on the rooftop across the street from Chloe’s room, using her yo-yo as binoculars. The sight before her was gold, pure gold. Chloe was dressed as Ladybug and whipping around a toy yo-yo. “It’s my biggest fan.” She chuckled, Chatreuse extending his baton to do the same.

“Oooh… ouch.. Well karma will do that to you. Wonder why she’s always target number one, eh? Nothing like giving a spoiled brat her dues.” Chat almost… growled?

“Not a fan?”

“Let’s just say that’s personal.” Chat shook his head, clearly wanting to drop the conversation so Ladybug threw her hands up in defeat.

“Alright, I’ll drop it. Here comes out cue anyway.” Lady Wifi had appeared and swiped at her phone, pausing Chloe in her tracks. She hit another button on her phone and a broadcast screen appeared well… everywhere.

“Everyone thinks Ladybug is an innocent angel. Well guess again people! Ladybug is really Chloe Bourgeois!” WiFi ripped off the mask, letting it float to the ground as the real Ladybug and Chartreuse jumped in from the balcony window.

“Alya, snap out of it!”

“Sorry bug, Alya is disconnected! If Chloe isn’t the real you, looks like I’ll just have another scoop on my hands!” She swiped out a barrage of pause buttons, Ladybug jumping around to dodge them.

“Spots, this way!” Chat extended his baton, swiping WiFi’s feet out from underneath her to give them an opening to get to a larger room.

“Let’s take the stairs! If we get her to the basement, there’s no service.” She bust open the stairwell door, attaching her yo-yo to a railing and descending down quickly.

“No service equals no powers. Smart one Bug!” Chat followed suit, diving over the railing and using his baton to safely hit the bottom with WiFi in tow. “Get ready.”

But she never came.

“Crap I think she caught on.” Ladybug started up the stairs, pink pause symbols on all of them. “She’s locked all the doors, we’re trapped.”

“Not this one… Be ready for an ambush. This has trap all over it.” Chat narrowed his eyes and kicked open the door, battle stance ready. But there wasn’t a trap. Just a dining room with phones on every table.

“So much for a trap Kitty.” Ladybug looked around, wondering how this many phones got here so quickly. “Stay alert though, we still don’t know all her powers.”

As if that signaled Lady WiFi, she materialized from one of the phones, barraging them with pause symbols again. Chat would leap at her and she’d de-materialize and appear from another screen, leaving Chat to fly into a table, using his momentum to lift it and use it as a shield. “She’s using the phones to… teleport!” He smashed the phones around him so she would have fewer options but she kept evading Ladybug while endlessly attacking.

“You can’t get me Ladybug!” WiFi exclaimed, dematerializing as the yo-yo wrapped around her wrist.

“Oh yeah?” Ladybug swung her yo-yo, sauntering down the aisle, smashing the phones around her as she went, leading WiFi towards the kitchen. She chased after her, almost getting hit by the pause button and dodging last minute, however, the doors got hit in the process, locking her in the kitchen with WiFi all by herself. “Alright, up close and personal time.” She charged, landing a kick in the gut before somersaulting away to avoid being paused, using her yo-yo to grab cooking utensils to throw as projectiles. Pots and pans went flying and she fumbled a little, her hand getting paused against the wall. Her second hand coming up to join the party.

WiFi started recording again. “Who is Ladybug, really? Is she a superhero or a super weirdo? How can we trust the girl when we don’t know who she is? Well we’re all about to find out!” She tugged on the mask… and tugged.. And tugged. She gripped both sides and pulled, Ladybug wincing. “Why won’t it come off?!”

“It’s magic… duh.” A baton swiftly connected with WiFi’s head, knocking her off to the side and forcing her to drop her phone. He lunged at her, wrestling for the phone. Chat was thrown back, the phone back in its owner's hand. WiFi sent pause after pause, backing Chat into the freezer, slamming the door shut and locking it.

“It’s magic… duh.” She mocked. “See if your magic saves you from freezing, stray!” Lady WiFi laughed. It sounded nothing like Alya. “Now… what to do with you.” The purple mask appeared over her face, Hawk Moth obviously telling her she needs the miraculous and to take them while she’s so vulnerable. “Alright, sounds like a plan. Good luck trying to save your stray kitty, Ladybug. I’ve got a bigger scoop!” And WiFi removed the pause sigils, letting Ladybug free as she de-materialized out of the room.

“...What?” Was Hawk Moth seriously daft? He could have had her right there. She obviously would have fought back with her legs or whatever she could but… really? The video camera was still up though. “Hang on Chat! I’ll get you out of there!” She tried hitting the pause button to see if maybe it would let her through, groaning. She looked around and nothing was sparking any ideas.

“Alright, Lucky Charm!” A metallic box appeared from thin air, landing in her hands. “This better be a special box…” She glanced around again and smiled, seeing a microwave. “Awesome. Hang on Chat!”

She moved the microwave to the freezer door, putting the box inside and starting it. “Back away from the door, I don’t know what’s going to happen!” The microwave sparked and shook, exploding out and making the pause button disappear, Chat falling out of the freezer into her arms.

Ladybug tried her very best to control herself but it was so hard. He was just so stinking cute. “I-you okay Chat?” She wrapped her arms around him, focusing on warming him up and not how muscular he was or how he clung to her.

“Y-y-yeah… I’m f-fine… c-c-can you op-open th-e other d-door?” He left her arms, rubbing his to warm himself back up.

“Microwave’s fried. Don’t think it’s got another one in it.” Her earrings beeped, signaling the start of her five minutes. “She’s still recording too.” She pointed up to the camera.

“I got this.” Chatreuse smirked and grabbed his baton and a pot, staying out of direct view of the camera. He slid up to the symbol and poked his head in front of it with the biggest shit eating grin she’s ever seen, covering the camera with the pot and letting it hang on there. “All clear, Spots. I’m gonna see about taking out the tower on the roof. Meet me up there?”

She nodded. “I’ll be up in two swings of my yo-yo.”

Chat chuckled at that and crammed himself into the service elevator. “See you soon then.” And left with a wink, leaving Ladybug as red as her suit.

“Okay…. okay get yourself together Ladybug. Tikki, spots off.” Her transformation dropped and she quickly fished out the cookie in her purse. “Eat quick Tikki, I don’t want to risk anything happening.”  
_______________________________________

Ladybug was just about to take the service elevator up when a huge puff of smoke erupted out from it. “Alright, new plan.” She coughed out, peering up the elevator shaft. She thwipped out her yo-yo, catching on the raining to the roof and shot out, landing perfectly behind WiFi.

She swept her legs out from underneath her friend, sending her flying as Chat Cataclysmed the cell tower, rendering WiFi powerless. The Akuma however was not going down without a fight.

WiFi jumped up, landing a kick to the side of Ladybugs face, more enraged now that her signal was gone. Ladybug deflected a few punches but got nailed right in the gut so hard it took her breath away.

“HEY!” Chatreuse jumped down, throwing his baton out and nailing WiFi in the side, following that with a flying kick, disorienting her. “Get the phone!”

Ladybug wrapped her yo-yo around WiFi’s wrist and rugged hard, phone clattering to the floor. She stomped on it hard, the blackish purple butterfly flitting out. Catching it quickly, she purified it and tossed the lid to the box up in the air. “Miraculous Ladybug!”

She watched as her best friend came back to her, purple haze washing off. “Huh? Where am I?”

“Pound it!” The heroes shouted in unison as Chat’s ring started beeping.

“Wait omigosh Ladybug and Chatreuse?! Can I have an interview for the Ladyblog?!”

Chat looked to her hesitantly. “I uh…”

Ladybug only smiled, placing her hands on her hips. “Go. I got this. See you on patrol.”

“Right. See ya.” And with that he pole vaulted out of there, disappearing in the distance.

“Okay Alya of the Ladyblog. Whatcha got for me?”

If there was a way to place stars in someone’s eyes, that’s what Marinette just did. She’s never seen Alya more excited about something in her life.

“Can yoI tell me who you are? Outside of the suit of course.”

Ladybug shook her head. “I can’t tell you that Alya. Not only would it put me in danger, but everyone I know as a civilian as well. Plus I’d probably have to give up being Ladybug if that ever happened just to keep Hawk Moth from getting my miraculous.” She smirked. “And I’d hate to give this up so soon, I think Chat and I make a pretty great team.”

“Right… yeah you’re right. Sorry Ladybug, I guess I got so caught up in… well… you that I didn’t think about the consequences.” Alya hung her head dejectedly.

“Hey… it’s okay.” She placed a hand on her shoulder gently. “How about we schedule a formal interview sometime. I’ll answer anything about Ladybug, but not my personal life. Sound like a plan?”

Alya lit up again at that. “Yeah for sure! Could I… get a selfie? For the blog? That way people know I’m legit?”

Ladybug laughed and nodded. “Of course.”

The girls posed for a few pictures and Ladybug even helped Alya get down from the roof, making sure she was safe to head home before doing the same herself.

She splayed out in her bed and sighed happily, her transformation ending. “Well…. guess I’ve got more time to finish that homework now.” She had a barrage of texts from Alya, including five of the selfies they took. She laughed to herself, saving all of them. “I’m glad she’s happy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn’t originally going to write a chapter about Lady WiFi but sitting in my house with no way of watching Netflix or play Animal Crossing with my friends, I felt inspired.
> 
> Your kudos and comments give me life in this time of global crisis. Stay safe out there!


	6. Enter the Guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plagg gets sick and there's only one man that can help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I hit writer's block hard with this chapter

Luka woke up to his alarm, rolling over to wake Plagg. “C’mon little dude. Let’s get you some cheese.” But when he didn’t hear the little gods' usual quips about waking up too early or how he demanded Camembert instead of cheap string cheese, Luka became worried. 

“Plagg? Come on, are you mad at me? Why the silent treatment?” He tore through the dorm room, looking in the usual hiding spots, starting to panic. “Come on man this isn’t funny-“ He finally saw a green speck peek open by his laptop charger, he rushed. “Plagg?”

He scooped the little god up into his hands, frowning. The cat kwami looked… sick… his fur a pale grey, his eyes faded and glassy.  _ Can gods even get sick? _ He wondered to himself. “You okay Plagg? Is… is there anything I can do for you? I’ll shell out the cash for Camembert, I have some wiggle room right now…”

“Nah kid… it’s not the cheese… you gotta… I gotta get to Master.” Plagg rasped, using a lot of strength just to speak. 

“Master? Do you have an address?” Hopefully this person would be able to help.. he didn’t know what he would do if Plagg died because of him. He got the address, scribbling it on a post-it and throwing on some clean clothes. He made sure to throw on a shirt with a pocket so Plagg could sit in there comfortably, scooping said kwami into the pocket and hopping on his bike.

_ Classes be damned, Plagg is more important. _ He pedaled at the speed of light, holding back the tears.

_______________________________________

He came up to a small apartment complex, finding the right numbered door and knocking tentatively. An older gentleman opened the door and Luka recognized him as the man he helped on his way to class. “Oh… um… hi.” He smiled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Can I help you, young man?” The gentleman spoke quietly, calmly.

Luka fished Plagg out of his pocket. “I um…. Heard you were a… vet?” He bit his lip. “My kitten… isn’t feeling very good.”

The man’s eyes widened a little and he took a step back. “Please, come in.” He held open the door, letting Luka inside. “Would you like some tea, Chat?”

“Tea sounds wonderful, thank - wait - who?” Luka blinked, holding out Plagg as a small turtle looking thing flew into the room.

The old man chuckled, brewing some tea. “I know who you are, young man, I gave you Plagg after-all.” He took said Kwami and placed him on a pillow, gathering a gong and a few sticks of incense. “I must say, you have proven to be a very good Black Cat.” He smiled, handing Luka a cup of the tea.

“So then… when I helped you at the start of the school year… that was like a… test?” Luka pondered out loud, taking a sip of the tea. It was mellow and smooth and calmed him from the anxiety he hadn’t realized was building up. 

“Quite right young Cat.” The man burned the incense and hit the gong, feeling the vibrations through the air. “Plagg is a resilient one, he normally does not get sick. But you brought him just in time.”

Plagg opened his eyes slowly, groaning. “Ugh my head…” He floated up to Luka and gave him a lazy smile. “Thanks kid. Now about that Camembert.”

Luka couldn't help but laugh, scooping the Kwami into his hands again. He looked better, stark black and neon green like the day they met. “Of course, Plagg. Thank you so much… um…” He looked to the gentleman. “Sorry I never got your name.”

“You can call me Master Fu. And this is Wayzz, my kwami.” He smiled and the little turtle floated around Luka. “A pleasure to meet you.”

“Master Fu is the last known guardian, kid. He gave me to you.” Plagg yawned, moving to Luka’s hair and curling up for a nap.

“Does… Ladybug know about you? Why have you been hiding?” Luka was filled with questions, finishing the tea.

“Well my boy, she does not know of me yet. Though I suppose I should contact Tikki and bring her here at once. I am responsible for more than just you and Ladybug.” Fu turned and pushed some buttons on his gramophone, revealing a box inside. He opened it and there were two other miraculous’ staring back up at him. “There are many more miraculous’ that I must keep watch of and make sure they do not fall into the wrong hands.”

“Like the butterfly…” Luka wondered out loud, noticing the grimace on Fu’s face. “Sorry I… I guess that wasn’t right of me to bring that up..”

“No, you are right my child. I was responsible for the butterfly and peacock miraculous' disappearance, it is my burden to bear.” Fu frowned, cleaning up the tea set.

“Well… wouldn’t it help to use the other miraculouses? More superheroes would mean quicker results?” Luka stood, moving Plagg back into his pocket as Fu shook his head. 

“Right now I cannot risk adding more to the circulation. We have a hard time keeping track of you and Ladybug as it is and we cannot risk the others going into the wrong hands.”

Luka nodded. While having more people would certainly help, Fu had a point. Anyone could take the miraculous to Hawkmoth and he’d become even more powerful. He was learning more about his powers, just like Chat and Ladybug, and the fights have been getting harder. “You’re right, master… sorry. Thank you for healing Plagg - and for the tea. I need to get to my next class.” He gathered up his helmet and left, the thought of having help stuck in the back of his head.

_______________________________________________

“Marinette come on!” Tikki tugged at her shirt sleeve. “Master wants to see you, it has to be important!”

“Okay! Okay Tikki! Hold your horses!”

Tikki giggled. “I don’t have any horses to hold Marinette!”

Her chosen rolled her eyes fondly, making her way into the small apartment complex. She knocked and was greeted by the older man she helped at the beginning of the school year. “Oh… um.. Are you…. Master?”

He nodded and ushered her inside, offering her a cup of tea. “My name is Master Fu, I am the guardian of the miraculous.”

Marinette froze. “Wait… so you’re the one who gave me Tikki?” She gasped. “Are-are you taking her away? Have I been a bad Ladybug? I can do better I promise!” She started freaking out, clasping the earrings tight.

“Marinette, do not worry. You are by far one of the best Ladybug’s I have seen. I only called you here to officially meet you. Chatreuse had to bring his Kwami here for an emergency so it is only fair you both know where I am located in case the need arise.” Fu handed her a tea cup.

“Oh… whew okay. I thought I did something majorly wrong.” She smiled a little and took a sip, calming down from the herbal tea.

They spoke about the miraculouses and how Fu lost the butterfly and peacock, explaining their powers. He also explained that there were many others that could be used, however he didn’t want Hawk Moth to know of their existence. They finished the tea and Fu bid Marinette goodbye, promising to be there if she had any issues.

“So Master Fu knows our identities. I hope Chat is as good a civilian as he is a superhero, Tikki.” She smiled, hugging her kwami close as they made their way back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not that happy with this chapter but I knew I had to have them meet Fu before I could really continue from here so I'm sorry for the sucky quality but we're past this hurdle and now I can start introducing the side heroes!


	7. Sapotis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new hero joins the fray? Who could this mysterious hero be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update! made this one nice and long to make up for it!

Marinette was staying over at Alya’s house, helping her babysit her twin sisters and enjoying a sleepover. “I’m so excited for the amusement park tomorrow!”

Alya was wrangling the little girls into their bedroom. “I think these little monsters have you beat, girl. Come on now time for bed.”

The twins giggled brightly, chiming in unison “it’s not us, it’s a Sapotis!”

Alya rolled her eyes fondly, tucking them into bed. “You guys have to get to bed now.”

“It’s not fair! We wanna stay up and watch movies... “ Ella cried.

“Yeah! And share secrets and braid your hair…” Etta finished.

“Nope, you guys need to sleep otherwise you’re gonna be total zombies and won’t have any fun. Right Marinette?” The auburn haired girl turned back to her friend. 

“Oh yeah, you’ll be all ‘yaaaaawn I’m so sleepy I wish I had gone to bed last night’.” She stumbled against the door, pretending to be a zombie and groaning. “It’s too earlyyyyyy.” She whined for more emphasis. 

Alya laughed at her friend. “See? Now bedtime for the Sapotis.” And with that she tucked the twins in and turned the lights off, following Marinettte to the living room. 

“Alya? What’s a sapo-sappy…?” 

“Sapotis. It’s a creole fable. They’re little creatures that cause trouble and mischief… much like two twins that  _ should be in bed! _ ” She whipped around, glaring at Ella and Etta who were currently chugging the orange juice the older girls had planned on drinking that night. 

They scrambled, putting the cups back down and grinning wide. “ **It’s not us! It’s the Sapotis!** ” Their giggles interrupted by Alya swiftly hoisting them up under her arms. 

“Nope. I caught you two in the act. No Sapotis here.” She tucked them in again - a little former than the first time. “Bed. Otherwise I might have to take away your amusement park privileges.”

They girls frowned but nodded, curling up under their covers. 

“How do your parents even manage with them?” Marinette laughed, taking the now empty cups to refill them, grabbing some melon slices along the way. 

“Life’s greatest mystery. Actually no, life’s greatest mystery is who Chatreuse and Ladybug are!” Alyas eyes practically glowed; they were sparkling so much. “Alix’s brother thinks they could be tied back to 5000 years ago so I downloaded this app that lets me analyze audio and I took some from my interview with Ladybug and it turns out she’s a girl  _ our age _ ! So unless they’ve got powers that keep them immortal or whatever we could know Ladybug! She could even be a girl in our class!”

_ Alya you are too smart for your own good. If only you knew.  _ She heard giggles again and little feet  _ tap tap tapp _ ing against the floor and the melon slices were gone from the table. How were they so quick?

“Ella! Etta! Get your butts out here!” Alya growled, her face turning red as the girls peeked their heads out from the bedroom door. 

“ **It wasnt-** “

“ _ I don’t want to hear that it was the Sapotis again! _ ” Alya groaned. “Come on girls, I’m excited too but you gotta  _ sleep _ !  **Last warning** .” She closed the door again, rubbing her temples. “What were we talking about again?”

Marinette smiled and shook her head. “We were picking out a movie.” She grabbed the stack Alya’s parents had rented out from the BlueBox, holding them out. 

Something must have clicked in Alya’s head. “No girl, Ladybug!”

“Alya.” The ravenette interrupted. “Don’t you think there’s a good reason Ladybug hasn’t revealed her identity to everyone? Hawk Moth could attack everyone she knows and loves!”

Alya only laughed. “Sure she shouldn’t tell all of Paris, but if  _ I _ knew who she was I could help!”

The giggles sounded out around them, a children's show now on the television. _Oh no…_   
“Alya-”

“ **That’s it!** ” Her fiery friend stormed over, grabbing the hats off the twins. “I gave you guys plenty of chances.  _ No _ park tomorrow. Now go to  _ bed _ !” She tossed the hats into the bedroom, Etta and Ella pouting and going back.

“We promise we won’t do it anymore Alya… Please?” Ella pleaded, tears brimming her eyes.

“Absolutely not. Night!” She closed the door and clenched her fists, trying to make the anger subside. “I don’t understand! I gave them so many chances!”

“Alya, they’re just excited about the park. Plus, wouldn’t  _ you  _ wanna hang out with your older sis and her super awesome best friend?” Marinette wiggled her eyebrows and poked Alya in the side, finally getting a smile from the girl. “Not come on, quit being a sourpus and let’s watch a movie.”

They popped in a DVD and settled, munching on some popcorn as the movie started. There was a loud  _ CRASH _ from the twins’ room followed by laughter.

“I’ve had  _ enough  _ with these children! I swear to  _ god  _ if you two blame the-” As the door swung open, two bright red goblin looking creatures emerged, laughing and bouncing all over the room. They had silver pinwheel hats and neon yellow eyes, eating everything in sight and…  _ duplicating?! _ “Sapotis?”

Alya was dumbfounded, Marinette was a little scared. “Maybe you were too harsh on them?”

Alya growled. “Maybe Hawk Moth needs to stop preying on everyones emotions!” She lunged, trying to grab the nearest Sapotis. The girls spread out, the Sapotis finding more and more food and duplicating quicker and quicker. “Marinette! Don’t let them escape!”

But she wasn’t quick enough. Ladybug would have rounded the akumas with ease but there was no way she could transform now. She fell flat on her face as the Sapotis bounded out the balcony and into the Parisian night.

Alya was quick to follow out the front door, calling over her shoulder. “Get the stragglers!”

_______________________________

Ladybug perched herself on the roof of Alya’s building. “Sorry Alya… couldn’t get the stragglers…”

The Sapotis were… everywhere. Cars crashed around them, they dumpster dived for food scraps which… gross… kicked people off bikes and played around with traffic cones. Poor Andre was being used as a trampoline as they ravaged his ice cream cart. The spotted heroine took a deep breath, leaping into the fray. She swung above and grabbed the hats off as many as she could, snapping the propellers off; relieved to see that when that happened, the clones poofed from existence.

“Neat trick Spots.” Cat lowered himself next to her as the faces of all the Sapotis around them glowed with Hawk Moth’s signature influence. “That’s not creepy at all.” He swung at them, kicking a few away but managing to snap a few propellers.

“You’re late to the game, Kitty. They duplicate when they eat.” She swung her yo-yo out, back-to-back with her partner. She fumbled a little feeling her toned back against hers but snapped out of it when a Sapotis claw came too close for comfort.

“My a _ paw _ logies, bug. Plagg was locking his cheese away in a vault. Last time I checked it was before midnight.” He snickered to himself. “Gotta get them all I guess.” 

They split off, trying to detach as many propellers as they could but more would show up. “To the skies, Chat!” They leapt out onto a roof. “There’s too many.. Too early for a Lucky Charm?”

Chat shook his head. “You’re never wrong about this kind of stuff.”

She blushed hard, scratching the back of her neck. “I-if you think so… Lucky Charm!” She threw her hand up and a teapot appeared. “Why does this seem so familiar?” She met Chat’s eyes and his widened.

“Me too…” He furrowed his brow, moving into her personal space to inspect it. 

Ladybug was never more thankful that her suit covered her hands because now she had this teapot in a death grip, knuckles turning white, just to prevent flailing and dropping the teapot. “D-did you need t-to um…. Hold it?” She turned it towards Chat and suddenly a memory flashed in her head. “Wait! Master! He has a teapot just like this!”

Chat blinked in surprise. “Oh yeah! But… why would your Lucky Charm lead to him?” Green eyes met grey… green nodded. “Go. I’ll distract them away from his complex.”

“Wha-but-Chat!” 

But it was too late, he was already whistling and drawing the attention of all the Sapotis. 

“Reckless Kitty.” She sighed dreamily, unhooking her yo-yo and flinging out to Master Fu’s apartment.

___________________________________________

“Okay so you have the power of Mirage. Once you call that out, whatever you think about will materialize. After that you only have five minutes before you de-transform. Got it?” Ladybug called out to… name still unknown… as they flew across rooftops.

“This is amazing!” The fox miraculous looked good on Alya, the bright orange of the suit highlighting her curves, stark white like a fox’s belly at her mid-section, black on her arms and legs. She had a coat-tail that resembled a fox’s tail, her hair piled into a high ponytail and tipped in white. Her face obscured by an orange and white mask, eyes now a golden color. She even had orange ears poking out of the top of her head.

“Focus!” Ladybug rolled her eyes fondly, finding Chat. “Come on!” She thwipped her yo-yo, catching a few propellers. Alya landed next to her, unsheathing her flute and smacking the red demons. “This is so cool! I’ve got powers and I’m fighting akumas!”

Chat whipped around, finishing off the remaining Sapotis. “Thanks for the assist. What shall we call you, fox?” He bowed deeply, flashing his signature smirk.

“Rrrena Rouge. Yeah. I’m Rena Rouge.” She held out her hand, shaking Chat’s with a firm grip.

“Hope you can keep up. I take it Ladybug explained your powers?” 

“Oh yeah, got it covered  _ Kitty Cat _ .” And oh the shit-eating grin was on Rena’s face now.

“God damnit you two, focus.” Ladybug knew Alya was a good choice; she knew everything about superheroes, the victims were literally her sisters, and she was a good person… but she was also a little shit sometimes and too sassy for Marinette to handle. Seems Trixx is only encouraging that behavior.

Hawk Moth must have noticed the new threat because all of a sudden, all the Sapotis were gaining on them, surrounding the heroes. Ladybug grabbed Rena’s arm, lifting her up to the top of the hotel.

“Lucky Charm!” Seriously, who does she need to talk to about simpler Lucky Charms? With a sigh, the spotted heroine looked around, formulating her plan. “Rena! When I give you the cue I need a mirage! A big one!”

She gave the team a run-down on her plan, getting a look from Rena. “Are your plans always this convoluted?”

“Yeah. But they tend to work so I just roll with it.” Chat chimed in with a smirk, leaning against his baton and into Rena’s personal space. Rena was quick with a finger to his nose, pushing him back. 

“Reel them in LB!”

________________________________________________________

Rena’s mirage was amazing; a fully decked out amusement park off in the distance. All Ladybug had to do was lure them into an alleyway so they could scoop the hats off one-by-one. The hats got dumped into the garbage bin and Chat was quick with the Cataclysm, revealing two little girls down the street looking rather confused.

The hero’s all jumped down to make sure they were alright, though Ladybug and Rena’s jewelry were beeping loudly. 

“Chat can you make sure these girls get home safe? I gotta get Rena back.”

“Sure thing spots.” He looked to the younger girls, tossing his hair a little. “Alright, which one of you is gonna tell me where you live?”

Ella and Etta were quick to jump onto the cat hero, both giving him their address.

Rena and Ladybug couldn’t help but roll their eyes, running off in the opposite direction.

“Alright, I gotta get your miraculous back. Thanks for the help.”

With an orange flash, Alya stood where Rena once was, clutching at the necklace. “But… we made a really great team and I could help you guys out!”

“Alya I can’t. There are rules in place and I have to bring this back to where it belongs. Please hurry, I'm about to transform back.”

Alya looked Ladybug up and down, clearly wanting to stay for the transformation. “I… Okay, here. Sorry I just got so caught up in the whole superhero thing.” And she handed back the box.

“Thank you Alya. Hopefully we shouldn’t need Rena again, but with Hawk Moth understanding his powers more, we might need to call on you again. Gotta jet!” She thwipped out her yo-yo, going to a nearby roof, clearing Alya’s view right as she detransformed. “Oh thank god. I don’t know  _ how _ I was gonna explain that to Master Fu.”

_________________________________________

After returning the necklace Marinette knocked on the door, panting like she had just run up all the stairs.

“Girl where were you?” Alya swung the door open, letting her friend in.

“Went looking for you! What happened?”

“You’re never gonna believe it-uh…. y’know I uh… forgot my phone here and of course a new hero showed up! I swear your forgetfulness is contagious.” Alya lied, it was such an obvious lie.

Marinette never thought she’d be happy that her friend lied to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! 
> 
> follow me on Tumblr for all updates!  
> MusiciansMaid


	8. Life as a Parisian Superhero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka and Marinette are still getting used to life with their Miraculous.

Luka was having a  _ time  _ trying to work out being Chatreuse, going to classes, working on his music, his part-time job, and  _ dealing with a picky kwami and his cheese addiction. _ Speaking of - he had to pick up extra shifts making deliveries just to support his new “cheese fund”. He delivered for whomever needed it, his most recent spot being T&S Patisserie.

He liked delivering for them; it always smelled really good and the owners were the nicest people he’s ever met. After a month of delivering, Tom and Sabine would even give him some goodies to make it through the rest of the day… something about ‘not eating enough for a boy his age’. Because of his deliveries, he also became a regular customer; always making a point to try something new every time he went in. 

Every now and then he would spot a smaller figure leaving out the back with blue-black hair like Sabine’s. Turns out they’ve got a daughter who usually helps with the baking in the background. He made it a point to try her special macarons that visit and they were  _ heavenly _ .

Apparently their daughter also really liked pepperoni and black olive pizzas - or her friends did at least - he would hear loud giggling from above the bakery whenever he came to deliver the pies; Tom or Sabine always fetching them for the group (They would sometimes even give him a box of macarons to take home with him which he  _ really _ appreciated). 

~*~

Being Chatreuse though, that was a whole different sport. Something about being in that suit made the words easier, smoother. He could think on his feet quicker and sometimes felt like a little shit which was… freeing. Chatreuse made him feel like he was a rockstar, no matter how beat up he would get. He always volunteered to be the distraction to Ladybug’s protests. He was older - obviously - and Ladybug was the one that needed to be able to think through her plans.  _ She _ had to catch the akuma’s and purify them, he was there for the assist. 

If Chat thought he was quick on his feet, Ladybug was quicker. Man she was what - two to three years younger than him and could act like he was three years his senior. Sometimes. He noticed she could get easily distracted and flustered around him so he tried to let her take control so he wouldn’t seem so… intimidating? That seemed to make it worse though… Eventually he was going to have to ask what was up, they were partners after-all, they shouldn’t hold back anything from each other.

___________________________

  
  


Getting used to being Ladybug and Marinette at the same time was not easy. She had to balance schoolwork, designing for her folder, helping out at the bakery,  _ and being one of Paris’ daily protectors _ all at the same time. So, yeah, she was a frazzled human being but she was managing. She even had somewhat of a social life too! Yeah, she could do this (with the help of a fantastic invention known as energy drinks and coffee).

While buzzed on caffeine, she would flit around the bakery and help out her parents. She even came up with a few new macaron flavors; toasted marshmallow, chocolate and orange, and even a bright blue citrus-y flavor that has yet to be named (though her parents call it the marinette special). Her classmates really enjoyed macaron days, Adrien always begging for a second taste and would gush about her abilities.

He was… sweet… which she didn’t really expect given his status as a literal golden-boy model and best friend to Chloe. Sure he was a little socially awkward, but he also was homeschooled most of his life, so Marinette made it a point to help him out when he maybe didn’t understand a reference. How the boy had never heard of Vine escapes her.

Schoolwork was getting to be a little difficult, but with her friends scheduling study sessions they were all able to keep up together. The girls really liked studying at Marinette’s because her room “was the coolest” and her parents never really bothered them unless they were bringing up food. Like the pepperoni and black olive pizza that soon became a staple for their sessions. The irony did not go above Marinette’s head.

Personally though, Marinette preferred Juleka’s house… boat. Sure Anarka was a bit eccentric but she was awesome too. Jule’s room was really cool too, though the first time they saw it, Marinette was thrown for a loop. 

“What’s up with the two beds?”

“Oh, that’s my brother’s side. He’s away for university right now.” Juleka said nonchalantly.

Looking around the shared room, Marinette could tell her brother was a musician (or at least a music enthusiast) with excellent taste. Various Jagged Stone posters littered the wall above a guitar pick collection. Otherwise the walls were pretty bare compared to Juleka’s side which was decked out with black and gold fleur de lis wallpaper and bat shaped rug.

Marinette really liked Juleka’s room.

~*~

Ladybug was significantly harder to manage.

Chatreuse, for starters, was  _ way _ too cute. He would always sacrifice himself to be the distraction, which she absolutely  _ hated _ . He claimed she needed the time to think through her strategy but damnit she didn’t want him getting hurt in the process. Ever since Dark Cupid, he was always the one to jump between her and an Akuma. Chat still refused to talk about that day.

He was always a gentleman and that made the whole ‘superhero thing’ a whole lot harder. She tried her best to keep it cool around him and fangirl once she got home but he would look at her for guidance or concern and she just couldn’t believe this was her life. He would kiss her hand or flash her a wink and oh god the butterflies in her stomach were worse than the ones they were fighting. She really needed to learn how to keep it cool. They were partners, they needed to work together like a team and she needed to reel in her teenage hormones.

And then… her Lucky Charms. God they were annoying. She never got a straightforward answer to help solve their problems, always having to decipher some clue that could possibly lead to their solution. Master Fu had told her that “The Ladybugs Lucky Charm does not give the holder that which they desire, they are given the perfect item for that particular outcome; it is up to the Ladybug to figure out how to use it.” which sucked because honestly, it would be a lot easier to defeat Hawk Moth if she could just summon a tracker and find his headquarters.

But life never worked that way; powers that don’t give her what she wants, a partner that doesn’t know her true feelings, and no one to tell her secrets to because no one can know  _ she’s Ladybug. _

Being a teenager  _ sucks. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late / weird update I promise this is leading to a big turning point!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	9. Reflekta Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When its school photo time, will Juleka's curse catch up to her? Or will she finally be able to break it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to split this into two parts (at least) cuz it was getting a little long!

Today was the day Juleka had been dreading for a while now; class photos. She felt like she was cursed sometimes. Every picture she was meant to be in went wrong no matter what she did. Even trying to take cute pics with Rose was thwarted by Mr. Pigeon and his dumb birds ruining her clothes. It really didn’t help that Luka wasn’t there to try and hype her up this year and she didn’t want to bother him since he had afternoon classes today.

She sighed, putting on her dark purple button-up shirt with a white collar, attaching two black wing-shaped collar clips to the tips, a chain dangling between the two. She tucked that into her black circle skirt, rolled up her black thigh-highs, and slipped into her black flats.

After smoothing down her skirt for way too long, her phone rang with a face chat with Luka. “H-hey Lu, you’re up early.”

Luka’s face appeared on her screen with the biggest grin he’d ever seen. “Well yeah, today’s picture day! Lemme see the outfit.”

Juleka blushed hard, sitting her phone on her vanity table and taking a few steps back. “It’s too much, isn’t it?” She fidgeted with the chain hanging at her sternum, glancing to her tried and true tank top and jeans combo in her closet until Luka’s laughter broke her out of her trance.

“No it looks awesome Jules. Though you’re missing something. Check under my pillow. There should be a box there.”

She could hear the excitement in his voice and he was hiding his smile behind his hand. Something was up. “Better not be a prank.” She moved to his bed and slowly lifted the pillow, a small black box just like Luka said. “I swear if you put, like, bugs in this or something,I  _ will  _ kick your ass.” She met his eyes in her phone, slowly opening the lid.

Inside was a black-beaded panjas bracelet with a large black stone that would lie about on top of her wrist. 

“Open the little latch.”

She followed her brother's directions and opened it up, a small mirror on the inside of the large black gem. “Dude…” Slipping it out of the box, she fumbled a bit trying to attach the clasp but eventually got it on. “This is perfect, Lu. Thanks.”

The smile was wide on his dumb face now; beaming from ear to ear. “Of course. Anything to help you realize you’re awesome. Good luck today Jules. Imma head back to sleep.”

They said their goodbyes and hung up, Juleka actually kind of looking forward to today.

___________________________

Marinette was not looking forward to today.

Hawk Moth had woken Ladybug and Chatreuse out of their slumber last night. Not that Marinette was getting much sleep that night; she was still adding finishing touches to her jeans for picture day.

Apparently whoever Hawk Moth was decided that Akumatizing a crying child in the middle of the night was a good idea. Seriously? A  _ baby _ . Just wait until they found Hawk Moth and Marinette got her hands on him… her…  _ them. _

Sure, throwing her alarm clock off her loft and relishing in the noise it made as it died probably wasn’t the best way to start the day… but damn if it didn’t feel good in that moment. Climbing down, Tikki floated to the deceased alarm clock, shedding a fake tear. 

“Marinette that was a little overboard.” The saccharine voice called out to her chosen.

Said girl sighed, meeting her Kwami’s eyes. “I know… I’m just so tired Tikki. I have to slap on a pound of foundation and concealer to hide these bags!” Tossing her hair up into a high ponytail, she got to work on her makeup; concealing the bags under her eyes and adding a simple cat-eye eyeliner to make her eyes pop.

Her outfit consisted of a long-sleeved green top that buttoned down the front and high-waisted blue jeans which she had painstakingly embroidered cat paw prints down the side of one leg. Alya had given her some shit for making a Chatreuse-themed outfit but it was cute and Marinette didn’t care. She loved this outfit and would wear it every day if society deemed it appropriate.

Making her way to school she ran into Alya and  _ what the _ \- She was in a Ladybug-themed outfit! Alya had on a black sweater tank top with a turtleneck tucked into red plaid pants and even had  _ red earrings  _ on. Damn, her smokey eye game was on point too.

“Oh, so wearing Chatreuse clothes makes me an ‘obsessed fangirl’ but your Ladybug outfit is so much better.” The heroine teased, nudging her best friend with her elbow.

“Nah girl, you got it all wrong. I did this to support you. Make it look like we planned a Ladybug and Chatreuse Best Friend look for school pictures this year.” Alya said like it was a fact, the mischievous glint in her eye ever present.

“Whatever you say, Al. Looks super cute; I bet Nino will start drooling the second he sees you.”

Alya turned as red as her pants. “Wha-no! No he won’t! And even if he  _ did _ it’s not like I would care anyway.” She pouted. Oh god she had it bad.

Marinette couldn’t help but laugh as they made their way up the stairs towards class, Alya looking around and fixing her hair in every reflective surface she came across. She had it so bad.

___________________________

The time came for pictures and Juleka was getting nervous. She kept fidgeting with the bracelet and checking her reflection.

“Ugh, get out of the  _ way _ . Didn’t know Salem was having trials again,  _ freak _ .” 

Right. Chloe wasn’t really helping. She was so focused on being in the center and being next to Adrien while Adrien kept fighting to be next to Marinette and Marinette really didn’t seem to care. She looked a little out of it honestly. She kept nodding off a little in class… hopefully she's doing alright.

“Juleka, don’t listen to her. I love your outfit!”

God and Rose looked like an angel in her pink sailor shirt and white skirt, white stockings and even a little white beret. She was gorgeous. 

“Thanks Rose…”

“Alright, you, you, you, and you, front row!” The photographer started lining up their class, rose and Marinette ushered off to the front like usual. They were so short. Next the middle height kids got called up and there goes Chloe pitching a fit.

“Adrikens and I are practically the same height! See?”

“Chloe, you're so much shorter than me. Maybe you can swap with Marinette? We’re closer in height.”

No they weren’t.

“Stop bickering please! I have so many other classes to get through!”

Everyone was filed away… well except Juleka.

“Um.. sir you’re forgetting one of our classmates.” Marinette spoke up, a look of ‘seriously what the fuck’ on her face.

“Right right of course… uh middle next to the blonde.”

No way. She was actually going to be in the middle of the picture?! Awesome!

She made her way into her spot, rubbing at the gen on her wrist for good luck… only it must have been bad luck because the battery on the camera died.

“Of course the witch cursed our picture day.” Chloe muttered just loud enough to make it to Juleka’s ears. 

“Ms. Bustier, may I go to the bathroom?”

“Yes dear but hurry please.”

Next thing she knew she couldn’t get the door open. 

“No! No come on! Hello?!” She banged at the door, shoving her body into it but it wouldn’t budge.

___________________________

The photographer returned and Marinette looked around, Sabrina returning from the bathroom but still no Juleka. There was commotion behind her and all of a sudden Chloe was in Juleka’s spot.

“Chloe what the hell? Sabrina, where's Juleka?”

“As if it matters.” Chloe scoffed, man-handling Adrien so he would look at the camera.

“Alright big smiles!”

“Wait!” But it was too late. The flash went off and he started ushering everyone out for the next class. “Sir, you have to retake our picture!”

“And why is that Miss. Dupain-Cheng?” Their principal Mr. Damocles barked out.

“Juleka’s missing!”

Rose gasped, looking all around. “She’s right! She’s not in the group, she must still be in the bathroom!”

“Who?”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Juleka Couffaine? Tall girl with the purple in her hair? We’ll grab her from the bathroom real quick; it will only take a moment.”

Then Chloe spoke up. “Uh Mr. Damocles, isn’t it time for us to go to lunch? And aren’t you paying the photographer by the hour? Just sounds like Dupain-Cheng is trying to waste your money.”

And he actually fell for it. “Sir, it would be wrong to just leave Juleka out of a class picture when she was right there!”

But he was already walking away, gathering up the class.

“I’m going to go look for Juleka, I’ll be right back!” Rose called out, rushing to the bathroom. She could hear someone crying from the locker room and was shocked to see a chair propped up against the stall door. “Juleka?”

She removed the chair and opened up the stall, a crying Juleka sitting on the toilet. “Oh, my poor sweet Juleka.”

“I missed the picture, didn’t I?” Jules mumbled, wiping at her eyes.

“Yeah. It was all Chloe’s fault so she could be next to Adrian.” Rose growled out, clenching her fists and going to console her friend, but Juleka pushed her away.

“Figures. I’ve always been invisible. No one sees me… No one hears me....”

“But I see you… I hear you Jules.”

But it was too late, the purple-haired girl was running out the door too quick for Rose to keep up. She’d have to tell the girls about what Chloe did.


	10. Reflekta Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't resist posting the second part as soon as I had it!
> 
> Needless to say I'm the kind of person that gets really excited about getting someone a gift and then gives them the gift too early cuz I just want them to have it....
> 
> Enjoy!! :)

“She did  _ WHAT _ ?!” 

Oh Chloe was  _ so _ gonna get it! Locking someone in the bathroom just so she could have her perfect picture with Adrian?! Get over yourself! “Rose, go find Juleka and bring her back here. I’m telling the principal about what Chloe did, he’ll  _ have _ to let us do a retake!”

Rose nodded and ran off to where she saw Juleka run off, Alya going to find the photographer while Marinette made her way to the office.

“Not so fast Dupain-Cheng.”

Ugh. Of course. She should have looked around for flies on the walls. “What do you want Chloe?”

“That picture was  _ perfect _ . I don’t see why you’re trying to waste Mr. Damocles’ time and money on such an insignificant matter.” Chloe flipped her hair as if to prove her point.

“Right, because locking a student in a bathroom stall so she would miss out on the class picture is insignificant.” Marinette deadpanned. “Now move out of the way, I’m reporting you.”

Then some screams rang out and people were running in the courtyard. In the middle stood a tall figure in a black bodysuit with strange looking eyes around her waist, pink hair twisted up into two pigtails, her skin a ghostly pink.

**“My name is Reflekta! You all made me invisible but soon, you’ll all look just like me! But first,** **_where’s Chloe_ ** **?”**

Juleka… Shit she needed to hide quickly. Reflekta held out her hand, a beam shooting out and turning those she hit into exact copies of her.  _ Not another Sapotis situation _ . She turned to try to find Alya but watched as she jumped in front of the photographer and was thus turned into a Reflekta copy.  _ There goes Rena Rogue… _

She managed to sneak into an empty classroom, closing all the blinds before transforming and jumping out the window. There were no signs of Chat and no camera crew yet so he likely didn’t know and she couldn’t go in alone so she stuck to the roof, scouting the area to get a better idea of what they’d be up against, pulling out her yo-yo to try and call Chat. “Come on, kitty… Pick up.”

Finally she saw his face on the other end.  _ “Sup, spots _ ?”

She smiled and rolled her eyes a little. “Our usual stomping ground.”

“ _ Great, what did Chloe do this time _ ?”

“Well… My sources say that she locked a girl in the bathroom during their school picture so now she’s got the power to make everyone look exactly like her.”

He physically cringed. “ _ Not another Sapotis. Rena _ ?”

She sighed and shook her head. “Out of commission. Once you get zapped you just get lost in the crowd. It would take too long to fish her out. Plus… Reflekta doesn’t seem to be doing much damage.. She just wants to be seen.”

“ _ Almost there. Make a landing platform for me.” _

She chuckled, rolling her eyes. “Will do.”

Shortly after, Chatreuse landed beside her, peering over the edge. “She’s got a pretty cool look.”

Ladybug nodded. “Yeah. She’s got a cool look as a civilian too. Girl named Juleka. I like her style.”

Chat stiffened, a low growl escaping his mouth. “Did you say Juleka? Chloe trapped  _ her _ in the bathroom?!”

Ladybug took a step back, never seeing this kind of emotion on Chat before. “Uh… yeah? Do-do you know her?”

Chat stood straight, flinching at the words. “Oh-uh… yeah kinda. I know of her brother. Jules is a pretty rad girl.”

Ladybug nodded. “Right, then for her brother, let’s end this.”

___________________________

Chat was distracted, he knew that. But he never in a million years thought Juleka would ever get akumatized. She was such a calm soul; they both were really. And for Chloe to do something so horrible just to get her out of the picture - literally - he couldn’t help but be pissed. It was also really hard to fight his own sister.

He probably had a bunch of openings to take the gem off her wrist, ( _ the fact that the bracelet he gave her was also the akumatized object was like salt and lemon juice in the wound _ ) but he didn’t want to hurt her even if she wouldn’t have any memory of it after they saved her. It also didn’t surprise Luka when he eventually got hit by her beam and turned into a Reflekta copy, his cataclysm now useless.

Ladybug, however, was awesome this time around. She came up with an easy distraction and led her to the park where she used her mirror Lucky Charm to reflect the beam back at Jules, blinding her enough for Luka to swoop in and smash the gem.

One Lucky Charm and a fist-bump later, Ladybug needed to high-tail out before she transformed. Luckily Luka had all the time in the world.

He leaned down and helped Juleka up by the hand. “Are you alright?”

Something flashed in Juleka’s eyes before she smiled up at him. “Yeah… Thanks.”

“Juleka! Oh my gosh there you are!”

Wait, that voice sounded… familiar? But the person attached was so not familiar… she was gorgeous. Her black-blue hair descending from her high ponytail like a waterfall, bright blue eyes like the ocean met his and pink dusted her cheeks. His eyes flickered down her frame and almost choked on his spit. She was in a Chatreuse-themed outfit… Either that or he was being egotistical and it was a coincidence she paired a bright green shirt with literal paw-print pants.

“O-oh.. um Hi Chatreuse. Thank you for saving my friend.” The girl called out, fidgeting with her hands.

He gave the best bow he could muster, trying so hard to clear the frog in his throat. “Y-yeah, no biggie. I mean - my pleasure, M’lady. Shall I walk the two of you back to class?” He righted himself again and that same look flashed in Juleka’s eye again. “Ah-uh, assuming you fine young women would like an escort.”

Juleka met blue-eyed beauty’s gaze and snorted. “Sure, yeah. Thanks.”

So he escorted the girls the short distance back to the school, giving them another dramatic bow. “This is where I take my leave. Have a good day ladies.” In a huge boost of confidence he swooped and captured the bluejay’s hand in his, giving a soft kiss to the back of it. “I truly love your outfit, M’lady.” He winked and shot out his baton, disappearing into the sky with a face as red as Ladybug’s suit.

___________________________

He transformed back in his dorm and collapsed onto his bed, ignoring the snickering from Plagg.

“ _ M’lady… wow you got it bad Luka. _ ”

“Shut up Plagg… I panicked. God she’s so… pretty.. No pretty isn’t enough… gorgeous… no she’s more than just her looks, I mean her heartsong was  _ calling _ to me, Plagg…” He sat up and swiped at his guitar, strumming out the start of mystery girls heartsong, not noticing his phone buzz with incoming texts.

**_Her name is Marinette_ **

**_Also she’s a huge fan of yours ;P_ **

**_Call me when you get out of your guitar you nerd_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe Juleka is a smart cookie and grew up with the guy, there's no way she wouldn't figure him out eventually.
> 
> As always let me know what you think! I'm always open to suggestions!


	11. Part-Timers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juleka's discovered her brother's secret, what will happen now?

Juleka stared her brother down with a smirk, crossing her arms. He had run (or leapt depending on if he was Chat at the time or not) straight to the houseboat and pulled her into their bedroom, locking the door behind him. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Luka rolled his eyes. “I couldn’t.”

The younger sibling raised both hands in defeat. “No no I get it… there is no love for your favorite sister anymore now that you’ve gone off to Uni. My big bro is too adult to hang with me and tell me all his secrets.” She had always thought Chatreuse looked familiar but actually seeing him face-to-face yesterday and hearing his voice; it really wasn’t hard to put two and two together.

“Jules, I literally couldn’t. I had to go talk to… someone… about this situation. I almost had to give up being Chat but.. Thankfully he thinks we could use some more allies.” Luka gave her this shit-eating grin as he held out a black box. “Open it up.”

She took it hesitantly, opening the lid and a bright purple light filled the room. “Jesus!” When the light faded, inside was a panjas bracelet made of magenta metal and a paw print in the middle of it. Then a tiny face was in hers. “Ah!”

“Heya! I’m Roaar!”

Juleka looked from this… tiny cat… to Luka, confusion and panic spreading across her face.

Luka chuckled. “Plagg, come on out.” Then a black cat appeared from out of his jacket next to Roaar. “Plagg is my kwami. He gives me my powers and the super suit. He’s connected to my miraculous.” He waved his hand up, showcasing the ring. “That’s Roaar, and that’s _your_ miraculous.” He grinned.

“Wait… so I get to be a superhero?” This was all so weird. She picked up the bracelet and it changed to almost perfectly match the black one Luka had given her yesterday. “Woah.”

“Yeah. There’s a guy that guards all the miraculous and since you figured out my identity, he thought it would be a good idea to have a partner. So like Rena Rouge, you’ll be a temp hero. You’ll keep the miraculous on you and Roaar will be able to let you know when we message for your help. You up for it?”

It was a lot to process but “Yeah.. I’d love to help, Lu.” She smiled wide, attaching the bracelet. “So…. does that mean training montage?”

___________________________

Marinette was nervous. Master Fu had called her in and gave her permission to give the fox miraculous to Alya _on top of revealing her identity_! Something about how it would be a good idea now to have allies in and out of the suit. So she stress-baked a bunch of macarons and invited Alya over after school.

“Girl what is up with you? I haven’t seen this many macarons since last year's final exams.” Alya sat in the chaise, munching on the snacks.

“Okay… there’s something i have to tell you… and I don’t really know how to tell you. And I really don’t want you to hate me for this but it’s such a big deal and-”

Alya stopped her ravenette from pacing, placing both hands firmly on her shoulders and meeting her eyes. “Mari… honey, whatever it is you can tell me. We’re BFF’s… forever kinda means forever so I will love you forever and there’s nothing you can say that will change that.”

Marinette blinked, the sentence processing in her mind. “Wait… what do you think I’m about to tell you?”

Now it was Alya’s turn to process. “Uh.... so this isn’t you coming out of your very well maintained closet?”

“What?! Well… I mean yeah I’ve thought I was maybe a _little_ attracted to girls and I might be bi but _no_! No, what I was trying to tell you is way more important!” Marinette started pacing, muttering to herself.

Alya chuckled and grabbed for another macaron, a familiar-looking box peeking out. “Wait… How-”

The girls locked eyes as Alya reached out for the miraculous.

“I’m Ladybug.” Marinette blurted out and Alya froze.

“... No way. Ladybug has black hair and grey eyes and is… your height… and build… and…” Alya’s eyes got huge. “And you’re Ladybug… which means… You know who I am.”

Marinette only nodded.

“So.... why are you telling me this now? Why couldn’t you after the Sapotis?”

“Well… There’s a guardian of the miraculous, right? And he was the one to give me and Chat our miraculouses. No one is supposed to know who we are, but he called me in yesterday and said I could tell you and let you keep the fox with you. Hawk Moth is getting stronger and we’ll need access to allies quicker and he said it wouldn’t hurt if someone knew me outside the mask to help with alibi’s.”

The fox stood up straight. “Yeah, I wonder where he got that idea from? So like, this means I can help out with all the akuma’s? I get to be a full-time superhero? Do you know Chat’s identity now? How many miraculouses are there?”

Marinette face-planted. “Alya… You’re part-time so we’ll call when we need you, Trixx will let you know. Also I would put on the necklace, I bet he’s dying to get out of there. We will meet up with Chat and talk about a patrol schedule; obviously you’ll need to patrol with one of us at all times. And no, I don’t know his identity. We can’t know each other’s identities, it… breaks the balance or whatever.”

“Right, right. Okay cool.” She fastened the necklace around her neck, the tail blending to a soft orange and Trixx popped out, cuddling with Alya’s cheek.

Marinette led her friend to the balcony. “Tikki! Spots on!” She cried out, transforming once she hit the deck, Alya standing behind her in awe.

“Woah… This is so cool! Trixx! Let’s Pounce!”

The two heroine’s fist-bumped and made their way to the Eiffel Tower to meet up with Chat, only to find a new face at the scene.

___________________________

The new girl was in a fuschia-colored bodysuit with black stripes along her arms and sides, her long pitch black hair braided behind her with streaks of the fuschia mingled in, two small black and fuschia ears poking out the top of her head, and long pantera claws attached at her hip. Her bright purple mask covered deep black eyes.

She looked fierce.

“Hi. Tigress.” She held her hand out and fumbled a little, hitting her claws off her hip. “Sorry, still getting used to everything.”

“Nice to meet you, Tigress. Guessing Chat brought you into this.” Ladybug responded, an easy smile gracing her features as she shook the girls hand. 

Chat chuckled a little, rubbing the back of his neck. “Yeah… Master said I could invite someone new to the team.”

Ladybug laughed then. “And you chose another kitty? I’m starting to feel outnumbered here, Chaton.” Okay so maybe having Alya there and knowing who was behind the mask was making her a bit more… brave.

“Well I’m three-to-one as well. Thought we had to be balanced, spots.” He nudged her with his elbow and she tried her best to hide the blush, but of course Alya noticed, elbowing her hard in the side.

“So, Tigress. Joining me on the part-time crew? I’m excited to work with you. Your outfit is awesome by the way, digging the stripes.” Rena was smooth, easily changing the subject back to the newbie.

“Thanks, Rena. I’m excited too.”

The heroes chatted away, figuring out a patrol schedule. Unfortunately since the new part-time heroes couldn’t reasonably patrol on their own, Ladybug and Chat wouldn’t get to patrol with each other as often as usual.

Ladybug tried to hide her disappointment. 

Rena tried her best.

Tigress, however, was all too happy the dynamic duo would have less time to patrol. She had other plans for her big brother and a certain blue-haired designer.

___________________________

**Earlier That Day**

“Y’know, you haven’t asked about Marinette yet.” Tigress deadpanned as she leapt along the rooftops, getting used to the feeling. She hid a shit-eating grin behind her hand as Chat missed a roof and fell, having to catch himself with his baton; glaring at her with intense eyes.

“Not cool, Tiger. Now I can’t stop thinking about her.” He was blushing like crazy. “I don’t even know anything about her, I have no right to be crushing this hard.”

“Well I can tell you about her. She’s a really cool chick, I think you two would hit it off.”

“Right… Cuz I can form a complete sentence around that… Angel. Plus, there’s also the fact that I’m a superhero… kind of hard to date behind a mask.”

“So then you meet her without the mask. Easy.”

Chat groaned. “No way. Nope. Not gonna do it. I’ll look like an idiot in front of her.”

And thus began Tigress’ master plan: Get Luka and Marinette to meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting to creep away from canon now.
> 
> Lemme know what you think!!
> 
> [ Follow Me For Updates!](https://musiciansmaid.tumblr.com/)


	12. Evilustrator: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does everyone have a crush on Marinette? Sure seems like it when Evilustrator rolls around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another two-parter!
> 
> Starting to see a trend with the akuma chapters

_ Lady WiFi was closing in on her target, Stoneheart blocking the poor girls way as Stormy Weather set the trap. They cornered the bluenette, Stoneheart extending out a rocky hand as WiFi paused Marinette in mid-air. Stormy came in and froze her to the spot, all three cackling as they captured their victim. Suddenly Super Nathan flew in, erasing Stormy’s parasol. He drew up a jail for the girls, opting for strong cable to tie Stoneheart up before imprisoning him as well. _

_ Erasing the ice layer, Marinette continued her motion and ran right into his open arms. “Oh Super Nathan, you saved me!” _

_ “Of course I did, Marinette. I love you.”  _

_ And the pair leaned in toward each other, heads tilting, lips puckering _

“ **Nathaniel Kutzberg!** ” Ms. Mendeleiev shreiked out from behind him. “Those don’t look like particle sketches to me!” She snatched the sketchbook by the nearest page, ripping it out in the process.

“I-I’m sorry I-”

  
“Enough! Take your chicken scratches to the principal! Now!” She shoved the book back into his arms, huffing as she pushed him up and out of his seat, tripping him over something in the aisle in the process. 

Nathan managed to catch himself, though his book went flying over Chloe’s desk, the ripped page fluttering in front of her.

“Oh. My. Gosh! Little Nathan drew himself as a superhero! How  _ adorable _ . He’s rescuing Dupain-Cheng from the  _ big baddies. _ ” She snickered, shoving the book off her desk with her pencil.

Nathaniel quickly scooped up the book, glancing back and making eye-contact with Marinette. She had an unreadable expression on her face. Then he met Adrien’s glare of a thousand daggers and ducked his head, hunching in on himself as he exited the room. He didn’t notice the blackish purple butterfly land in his pencil until it was too late and the fog took him over.

**Meanwhile**

“Mr Agreste, Miss Cesaire, Miss Bourgeois you will be a team. Mr Lahiffe, Miss Dupain-Cheng, and Miss Raincomprix you will be a team. I expect a presentation on what we have learned in class by the end of next week. You are dismissed to the library for the rest of the class period.” Ms. Mendeleiev nodded, sitting back at her desk to go over other class assignments as the teams gathered together.

“Can I trade with you Nino?” Adrien begged, grabbing at Nino’s shirt sleeve.

“No way dude! But I can talk you up at our meetings.” He winked, fixing his cap and chuckling at the defeated sigh.

“Mari, girl if you love me you’ll trade with me.” It was Alya’s turn to beg.

“No can do bestie. I’d like to stay on Mendeleiev’s good side, thank you very much.” Marinette chuckled, walking with Alya down to the library. “Besides, you’ve got Adrien on your team. He’s really good at physics so it should be a breeze even with the… outlier…”

Alya laughed at that. “Speaking of good sides, do you think Nathaniel really has a crush on you? And did you see the way Adrien  _ glared _ at him!? What kind of crazy love-polyhedral are you involved in! And why can’t  _ I _ have that!”

“I’m sure Chloe just jumped to conclusions like always. And there’s no way Adrien likes  _ me _ . I was so mean to him when we first met and he can barely form a sentence around me. I think he’s still scared of me.”

Alya rolled her eyes, patting her friend on the back. “I can do some investigating for you. But I think he can’t talk to you like a curtain someone can’t talk to Chatreuse.” She winked and slinked away to her group like the fox she was.

Maybe giving her the miraculous was a bad idea. Marinette couldn’t help but chuckle watching Trixx’s tail peek out from Alya’s bag. He hadn’t seen the outside world in so long and couldn’t help his curiosity sometimes.

“Oh Adrikens I’m so happy we’re on a team together!” Chloe’s loudmouth could be heard from the other side of the library.

On the other hand, Sabrina looked very apprehensive at the table with Nino.

“Hey Sabrina, Hey Nino. Well let’s get this done shall we?”

“W-wait… you mean… I don’t have to do all the work?” Sabrina was visibly shaking, looking to her teammates worriedly. 

Nino and Marinette shared a look. “Uh… No? That’s why we’re on a team. We split the workload.”

“Yeah dudette, we’re all team players here.” Nino chuckled, opening up his textbook.

“O-oh… well that’s a nice change of pace. Chloe usually has me do the research and papers and she presents.” Marinette could tell Sabrina was relaxing a bit more now, opening up her notes as well.

“Sabrina, that’s terrible. Chloe’s totally abusing your kindness.”

“ **AAAAHHHH MY** **_HAIR_ ** **!** ”

Speak of the devil, here comes Chloe running away from… a giant hairdryer? That had akuma written all over it.

“Everyone get out of the library!” Marinette stood on her chair, pointing to the emergency exit, catching Alya’s eyes from across the room. She gave a subtle nod and watched the girl disappear into a secluded corner of the library. Looking around more, she spotted the akuma.

He was tall and lanky with a shock of red hair tousled out to the side, a dark black beret on the other. His skin was a sickly purple with black and white stripes covering his body; the only colors being splashes of red, blue, and green up his legs. 

The giant hairdryer continued to circle a screaming Chloe, keeping her inside the library; much to Marinette’s chagrin. She couldn’t find a spot to transform. Thankfully Rena came rushing in, throwing her flute into the air-intake and making the object disappear. 

Marinette used that moment to duck into an empty corner and quietly transform, yo-yo out and ready next to Rena. 

“Let’s take down etch-a-sketch, bugaboo.”

Ladybug rolled her eyes “I told you to stop calling me that. It’s weird.” She leapt up, tossing out her yo-yo as Rena saddled up behind the victim but he was too quick. He drew something on his tablet that made glass panels around him, letting him escape.

“Come on, he’s probably after Chloe.” Rena growled. “I can’t believe I’m willingly protecting her.”

Ladybug shrugged. “Comes with the territory. How about this, I’ll call for Chat and we can be on bodyguard duty. You patrol around and see if you can spot him first. If you do, make a mirage of Chloe and call us, K?”

They fistbumped and separated ways, Ladybug finding a roof to call Chat and catch him up on everything.

___________________________

Ladybug never wanted an Akuma to show up more in her life. Chloe would not leave her alone the moment she got to the hotel. Chat of course found it hilarious.

“Is Tigress patrolling around too? Surely one of them would have seen him by now… I don’t even know his name! Usually the villains are all ‘oh I’m such-and-such give me your miraculous!’ but… nothing! He just evaded and ran away…” The heroine groaned, avoiding the pictures Chloe kept trying to take.

Chat responded with a shrug. “Maybe since he didn’t, Hawk Moth took away the akuma? He always threatens it but never actually does.”

Just then, her yo-yo started to go off. “Thank god…” Opening it up, Rena was on the other line.

“Hey bugaboo, uh… Master’s got a secret mission for you. Meet me at the tower?”

“Wha-seriously?  _ Now? _ Can’t it wait?”

Rena shook her head. “Nope! Super important! Bye!” And the line went dead.

“Well… I guess I’ll stay here and guard Chloe. If we find the akumatized item I’m sure we can find a way to contain the akuma until you get back.” Chat wondered out loud, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Y-yeah. Uh… thanks?” And she awkwardly thwipped out to the Eiffel Tower, meeting Rena at their usual rendezvous spot.

“Rena, what’s up?”

Rena was pacing back and forth. This couldn’t be good. 

“Okay so I found the akuma.”   
  


“And what does that have to do with my secret mission? And did you make your mirage?”

Like that was the keyword, Alya appeared in a flash, rummaging through her bag and tossing Trixx a little baggie of chips. “Yeah. LB… I think the akuma victim is Nathaniel.. I found him by the bakery looking for you so I made the Chloe mirage to lure him away.”

“... okay so what does this have to do with my secret mission?”

“Nothing, I made that up to give you an alibi. See? Doing my job!” She grinned wide. “Okay so I think we can use you as bait but we gotta get you back to the bakery. Trixx! Let’s Pounce!”

Rena appeared again and Ladybug dropped her transformation, Tikki floating out.

“Are you sure this is okay Marinette? What if you get hurt and can’t transform back?”

She handed her kwami a macaron, smiling softly. “I trust Rena on this one. Let’s go.”

___________________________

Rena dropped Marinette off onto her balcony, hopping away to contact the other heroes about her master plan. Mari sighed, dropping her backpack onto her bed and flopping into it. Suddenly there was a breeze as her window was being…  _ erased?! _ She jumped into a seated position, backing away as the akuma entered her room.

“St-stay back!” She held her pillow out in front of her  _ like that would do anything _ .

“Wait! Sorry I don’t mean any harm. Here.” He scribbled something on his tablet and her window was back to normal. “I’m sorry for scaring you. My name is Evilustrator… though I personally don’t feel the name fits very well. Anyway - getting sidetracked. Um, Marinette I really like you and… I was hoping you’d maybe… like to go on a date with me?”

Mari’s jaw dropped. “Um… well I don’t know.. I don’t even know who you really are and-and you’ve done such horrible things to Chloe…” She dropped her pillow and thought about Alya’s plan, sighing. “I guess… if you promise to leave Chloe alone.. Then yes, I’ll go on a date with you.”

Evilistrator’s eyes brightened, his smile wide. “Really? I swear I won’t harm a single hair on Chloe’s head. Meet me at the seine at 7?”

“Yeah! Sure thing!” She grinned, watching him erase and exit out the window again; letting out a groan once he was gone. “I know I agreed to being bait but a date?! Just my luck, my first date is with an akuma!”

**Back at the hotel**

Rena leapt over the rooftops, meeting up with a pacing Tigress and fidgeting Chat. As soon as she landed she was bombarded with questions.

“Woah relax guys. LB and I formulated a plan before she had to go. This akuma isn’t really that dangerous. He really just wants a date with this girl.” She held open her flute, showing a picture of Marinette. Chat looked… mad? Tigress looked really pleased. “So, Chat I’m gonna need you to switch bodyguarding to her, make sure she stays safe.”

“Got it. Where will I find her?”

“T&S Bakery. Try the balcony she’ll probably be up there.”

Chat extended his baton and Rena held out an arm to stop him. “Woah there kitty. Someone’s antsy.”

Chat growled and rolled his eyes. “We’re wasting time. He could have gotten to her by now and we’re screwed.”

Rena looked to Tigress who only nodded. “Alright. Keep us updated, we’ll keep lookout for etch-a-sketch.”

Chat nodded, bounding across the rooftops in a beeline towards the bakery.

“What was that?” Rena muttered, shaking her head.

Tigress chuckled. “Trust me… he’s not usually that intense. I blame Plagg.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Love hearing your feedback!
> 
> [ Follow me on Tumblr for updates! ](https://musiciansmaid.tumblr.com/)


	13. Evilustrator: Part Two

Chat landed on the balcony of the T&S Bakery with a bit of a thud, panting. Okay maybe he didn’t need to book it that quickly but Marinette was in danger and he couldn’t let that slide. He heard a noise and whipped around, the trap door opening just a little bit.

“Ch-chatreuse? What are you doing here?” Those wide oceanic eyes bore into his soul as she peeked from the door.

God, her voice was like silk.

He cleared his throat and bowed deeply. “Sorry for the intrusion, milady. Rena Rouge sent me this way to keep an eye on things over here. She said the akuma might be coming this way.”

She was… laughing? Why was she laughing? Why did her laughter stir up the butterflies in his stomach?

“Oh wow… well you’re a little late on that. He already came by.” She stepped out of the door fully and his jaw dropped. She wore a black halter top tucked into a blue leather skirt that went to her knees, a brown belt around her waist and strappy black sandals. Her hair was loose at her shoulders and it looked like she was in the middle of curling the ends. “He uh… wanted a date… with me…” She scratched the back of her neck, a soft red blush creeping up her neck.

That’s when Chat realized he was staring. “O-oh..” He fumbled a bit, trying to pry his eyes away from her frame but she just looked so amazing in that outfit. “Wait… why would you agree to a date with an akuma?”

Mari pursed her lips at that. “Well I didn’t want to uh… make him upset.” She scrunched her nose and it was the cutest thing ever. “Plus I figured you and Ladybug would come through like always!” She grinned wide up at him and his heart leapt out his chest.

“Right right of course.” He bit his lip, rocking back onto his heels. 

“So uh-”

“Would you-”

They both started at the same time, Chat yielding. “Go ahead princess.”

Her face turned a bright red. “Ah-well I-I was gonna ask if you wanted to come inside? I-I still have to finish… my hair a-and having a superhero… on my roof would uh… attract attention..” She scratched the back of her neck awkwardly, not meeting his eyes.

“Of course, milady.” He bowed again, holstering his baton. He hopped down the hatch and was hit with  _ pink _ . It was also probably the coolest room he had ever seen and he grew up on a  _ boat _ . Her bed up in the loft left lots of room for a desk and chaise down below. A dress form with various materials pinned to it sat in the corner by the window, various cork boards of post-it notes and pictures strung along her walls.

It was nice.

Marinette cleared her throat behind him. “You can take a look around if-if you’d like.” And she made her way to her vanity, finishing up on her curls.

Awkwardly standing in the middle of the room, Chat began to pace. “So I was thinking… and stop me if you don’t want to.. Um but… I could use your help taking down the Evilustrator. You see, Ladybug is currently on a secret mission so I’m kind of solo right now.” He scratched the back of his neck. “But I do have an idea for a plan… if-if you’re interested in me -  _ helping _ me… if you’re interested in helping me out..” His face was so red.

Marinette bit her lip, trying to focus on the hot curler in her hair. “I’d love you- **_to_ ** ! I’d love to help! But, uh, what about Rena?”

Chat nodded, relaxing a little. “Yeah I’ll need her help too, and Tigress.” He muttered, starting to pace.

That’s right, this would be Tigress’ debut akuma. The public doesn’t know about her and Alya made sure to avoid posting anything about her. “Who’s Tigress?” Marinette turned around to face Chatreuse; finally finished with her hair.

That got him to stop his pacing. “O-oh right… One sec.” He leapt back out of the hatch door, Tikki flying out.

“Marinette you shouldn’t put yourself in danger like this!”

“Tikki I’ll be with Chat. He’ll keep me safe. Besides I can handle myself and Alya will be there too! This is a chance in a lifetime for him to see me outside the suit. I gotta take it!” Marinette heard more noise above her and quickly shooed Tikki into her purse before Chat peeked back into the room.

“Ma-marinette? Could I bring in the other heroes to go over the plan?”

God he was so cute.

“Y-yeah! Of course!” She smoothed out her skirt, fixing her hair as Rena jumped down with a smug look on her face. Tigress followed with an equally smug look only focused at Chat who was cautiously closing the hatch behind him.

Marinette shot Rena a look of  _ please don’t fuck this up  _ which Rena fired back with a  _ who me? Never _ grin.

The heroes went over their plan after a brief introduction of Tigress and quickly dispersed to their spots along the Seine. Chat lingered, looking to Marinette with worry. 

“Are you sure you wouldn’t like a ride over?”

Marinette shook her head reluctantly. “The wind would mess up my hair.” She chuckled weakly. “I-I appreciate the offer.”

Chat nodded. “Right.. I should get to my spot then... “ He gave her his signature bow and leapt out the hatch, leaving Marinette to swoon into her chair before collecting herself, heading to the Seine.

___________________________

Marinette actually said yes to a date with him! He had to make sure everything was perfect. He sketched out a romantic setting on the large boat; candlelight and roses everywhere, a miniature Eiffel Tower and full moon perched on top of it.. As he was finishing up the park bench for them to sit on, Evilustrator could hear Hawk Moth in his head.

“ _ Very lovely, however our deal was you bring me the Miraculous. _ ”

“I owe Marinette a date. Just one date, then I’ll take down Ladybug and that alley cat.”

“ _ You forget who gave you your powers,  _ **_boy_ ** _. I can take them away just as easily. _ ”

Nathaniel felt his head start to ring, his arms shaking as his pen vibrated at a horrifying frequency. 

“Okay! Okay! I’ll do it  _ please _ !” It was starting to hurt, he couldn’t control his arms anymore.

Then it stopped.

“ _ Do it quickly or I’ll find a new starving artist. _ ”

Then his presence went away, leaving a huffing and panting Evilustrator. He quickly finished the bench as Marinette walked up to the boat.

“Oh you’re here! Welcome!” He jumped down, helping her up onto the boat. “You look gorgeous.”

“Thank you.” She breathed, joining him at the bench. Once they sat down, the boat began to move and the akuma began scribbling some notes on the pad, music playing as he did. 

Rena was hopping along rooftops, keeping a distant eye on things, Tigress crawling in the bushes along the opposite side of the river, Chat ended up on the rear end of the boat, peeking over the ledge. He felt green with envy at the sight, wanting nothing more than to leap out and snatch the pen away that instant but Marinette held a hand up from behind the bench.

“Wow that’s a really cool power! So can you draw anything?” Wow, her acting skills were on point today.

The akuma blushed, his sickly purple face turning a bit more red. “Well yeah, anything I can think of.” He grinned, drawing up a bouquet of roses. Once he finished the sketch they materialized in his hand. “Here, for you.”

She took them, holding them tight to her chest. “Thank you. Wow they even smell like roses too! Do you think I could try to draw something? I’ve had this idea for a dress ever since I saw your look!”

He hesitated, biting his lip. “Well.. I don’t know…”

“I’ll give it right back.” She pleaded, giving him the puppy dog eyes.

No one could resist the puppy dog eyes. He held it out for her, waiting for her to grab the pen before leaning into her space. “I really love your eyes.” He whispered, staring into her eyes intently. Suddenly he swooped in and locked his lips against hers, Marinette letting out a squeak and trying to push him back but he was much stronger with the akuma powers.

Suddenly a silver baton shot out and decked Evilustrator in the temple, Chatreuse standing up from his spot. “Don’t you know anything about consent?” He growled.

Evilustrator looked to Marinette who had managed to snatch away the pen. “You’re… working with him?! You  _ lied _ to me!” He lashed out, pushing Chat’s baton away and gripping Marinette’s wrist, wrenching the pen free. Suddenly an orange blur came out of nowhere, Rena shoving herself between the akuma and her friend.

“Listen to the Kitty Etch-a-Sketch. Consent is queen.” And she elbowed him away, whacking him with her flute to get him a good distance away from Mari. Chat met Mari’s eyes, worry filling his. 

“Princess, are you okay?” He rushed to her side to make sure she was okay when a glass box appeared above their heads, trapping the two of them together.

“Chat! Mari!” Rena turned, readying her flute but Chat waived her off.

“Follow him, he’s running away!” Chat called out, bringing a finger to his ear in a way that Marinette knew he was using his comms. “Tigress, follow Evilustrator, if you find an opportunity, use your Camoflauge and swipe his pen.” He looked to Marinette again. “Sorry about that, princess.”

He held his baton upright, extending it and shooting the box up into the air. Standing, he held his hand out to help the bluenette up to her feet. “I’m afraid I can’t let you out of my sight until I know Evilustrator is taken down. Is it alright if I carry you?”

She squeaked, her face a full tomato red. “Y--yes please.” She whispered, suddenly swooped off her feet in one arm. She wrapped her arms around Chat’s neck, clinging to him tight as he bounded across Paris.

___________________________

Tigress and Rena must have caught up to the akuma rather quickly because soon Chat changed directions, heading into the heat of battle. It was mostly Rena and Evilustrator fighting, Tigress crouched on the sidelines, watching… waiting.

Chat found a nice roof to land, gently letting Marinette down onto her feet as he brought out his communicator. He was trying to call Ladybug, great. “She’s been gone for a while now. I hope she’s okay.” Chat muttered under her breath, getting her voicemail yet again. “Will you be alright up here for a moment, Milady?”

God he smelled like fresh mountain breeze and he was so toned under the suit and oh he was talking to her. “S-sorry? I-I’m sorry, the wind messed me up a little I think.” Total lie but it was a good one apparently.

“Will you be alright up here? I have to go help Rena.” He repeated, a soft smile spread across his lips.

“Of course, I’ll be right here.” She whispered, the same smile found on her face. 

And Chat leapt away, joining the fight, dodging giant fly swatters and rolling pins and other comically large objects trying to smash them. Then Marinette notices something; he kept hovering around the streetlights to draw. She scanned the shadows, spotting Tigress.

She jumped and started waving, whisper-yelling. “Tigress! Over here!”

Tigress met her eyes and nodded, crawling her way up the side of the building. “Yeah? What’s up?”

“The lights. He keeps hovering around the lights to draw!” Marinette pointed to the various streetlights. “Maybe if they get taken out, he won’t be able to draw!”

Tigress scanned the scene and nodded. “Thanks.” And she leapt off the roof, grabbing her claws and slicing down the streetlights as she ran by. She then turned to face the Evilustrator and shouted “Camouflage!” and suddenly the stripes on her suit began to glow, the glow spreading out until it covered her whole body. When the bright glow faded, Tigress was gone. 

Next thing Marinette knew, the pen was ripped away from a flailing akuma and snapped in half, the purple fog fading away and revealing a confused Nathaniel. Rena fished out a cup and captured the akuma inside, Tigress appearing with the broken pen pieces in hand.

The three heroes fist-bumped, Rena helping Nathan up to take him home. “I’ll get the akuma to Ladybug. See you guys next time!” And she leapt away with a stammering red-head in her arms. 

Tigress nodded to Chat and bounded away as well, her wrist starting to beep. Chat made his way back up to the rooftop, smiling at Marinette. “That was a good call with the lights. Thanks for that.” 

“O-oh yeah! A-anything to help!” Her face was growing redder as she fidgeted with the hem of her skirt.

“Right! Yes.. Let’s get you home then. May I?” He held his hand out again in invitation, which Marinette quickly took. He wrapped that strong arm around her, lifting her effortlessly and carrying her home.

He let her down onto her balcony, still holding her hand. “Thank you again for your help. And I’m sorry I put you in harms way.. I should have let you handle it… Are… are you okay at least?” He was starting to spiral.

Marinette took a breath and nodded. “I’m fine, Chat. Thank you for stepping in.” She bit her lip and quickly pecked his cheek. “Goodnight, minou. Thank you again.” She backed away and down her hatch, trying her best to keep cool.

  
  
  
  


Once she got inside, however, she flung herself to her bed and squealed until a knock at her window shut her right up.

_ Oh god he heard me! _

Then the window burst open, Rena standing in her bedroom with a very angry akuma in a plastic cup. “Hurry up and take care of this thing!”

“Tikki! Spots on!”

She captured and purified the akuma quickie, glancing around. “Oh that’s right… I need my lucky charm to fix everything.” Suddenly a red and black polaroid camera appeared in her hands. “I guess it’s picture time!”

The girls went to the roof, taking a quick selfie before tossing the camera in the air. “Miraculous Ladybug!” and it dispersed into millions of little bugs, flying off to fix everything.

After transforming back the two girls laughed about their nights. Well.. Alya laughed at Marinette’s expense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo boy that was a long one! Let me know what you'd like to see for future chapters! I love hearing your ideas!
> 
> [Follow me on Tumblr for updates!](https://musiciansmaid.tumblr.com/)


End file.
